Blood in the Snow
by PHOBOPHOBIA
Summary: Upon raping Sakura for revenge,Syaoran realises that he loves her.But will their fragile love survive when their unborn child dies?How will Sakura cope with the loss.How will Fujitaka get HIS revenge? Complete Muahahahaha...
1. Introduction

**Title:- Blood in the Snow (****血液在雪之内**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CCS character. Not even the plot. My friend and I got the plot from a novel. hehehe

**Author's note: This is our first fanfiction so go easy on us. We're still learning : )**

**Chapter 1**

Year 2004

A tall young man stepped out of Tokyo International Airport in Tokyo. Behind him was his military bag and on his other hand was a huge luggage bag. He stopped and pulled in a deep breath as he examined his surrounding. It was bright and sunny. A smile carved on his thin lips. He felt so liberated…

Ah… Japan! I've come back to you after many years in a foreign country. With my arrival not only did I bring a PHD but also a task that has yet to be done. A vengeance yet to be sought!

He said in his heart, clenching his teeth, repressing his anger. I will get back all that is mine; I will reclaim my family's broken honour. His will strong…

Yes, he has returned to his beloved country along with his unbreakable will and determination to face the enemy. Let a thousand obstacles stand in his way… he wasn't going to back down.

Before he had laid foot onto this country, he already thought up a plan, only waiting for the right time to strike. He was confident that his time will come…

"What are you planning to do?" asked a young woman. He met the young woman at that very night when he was spying his enemy at a luxurious residence.

He stayed quiet, looking at her oval face, the face that rivaled even the most beautiful. Her petite body, creamy skin and interesting blood red eyes would definitely catch any man's eye. Her beauty was further shown when smiling with her dimples located at each side of her soft and smooth cheeks.

She was also a graduate in major business from a foreign country. Slick, smart and beautiful, a dangerous combination but impressive nonetheless.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with combining our power. Our enemy is the same person even though we have our own specific reasons for wanting him dead. The fact is, we have the same goal" the woman spoke again.

He nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Yes I know. I've been watching him for 6 months now and collected everything I could about him… Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her daughter. I think I have a new plan" he smirked.

The woman looked into his deep amber eyes, her hand subconsciously spinning the straw in her drink. She was curios about his new plan.

"This is how it's gonna work… I'll use his daughter first before I destroy her father. She is the most important bait in this plan. I'll leave the rest to you."

The woman sat quietly for a while, her brain processing all that she has just heard. She breathed in deeply "If you're using his daughter, then I'll seduce her father. As a woman, I know his weakness, He's an old geezer but his heart's still young. I'll manipulate him and let him beg at my feet. Huh! He's not as though as he leads others to think… He will fall into my trap…"

"But that's too dangerous. If he finds out, you'll be in great danger! Don't you remember what he did your mother! Don't do it! I won't allow it! There must be some other way!" He objected harshly. He was worried something bad might happen to her. She was still young. It wasn't worth giving her youth to that crippled old man.

"Don't you waste yourself just for the sake of this vengeance…" he spoke softly once more, trying to get her to change her mind. A frown on his face.

The woman took his hand in hers… "For this vengeance, for my mother, I don't care what method I use, I have to destroy that man. I will get back what should have belonged to me and my generation" Her will strong but calm. From her face, it shows, her decision was final.

"We can think of another way. If you do this, I'm afraid…"

"Don't you worry. I know how to take care of myself. You just get on with your plan and I'll do mine. If anything comes up, we both know where to find each other" the woman cut him off.

He sighed weakly. If that was her decision then there's nothing he could do to change it. But his heart still prayed for God to protect her.

After the meeting, they went their separate ways. Instead of going towards his car, he just stood there and watched as the woman pull out of the parking lot and drove off until she could no longer be seen. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down what was buried in his chest, but the ripple of concern towards the woman's safety was still overwhelming.

Year 2005

The face came again to haunt her. She rolled from side to side. Her body completely covered in sweat. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

The face was growing closer. She panicked when the face turned into the tone muscular body of a man. Laughter was echoing all around her. It was horrible. She was terrified!

"You should be mine! Mine! Not Clow's or anyone else's! Why did you pick him and not me? What does he have that I don't? He's poor and I'm rich. I could've given you all the luxury that you wanted but you destroyed my hopes, love and dreams! He shouted.

She stood still, her body was numb. What was the man saying? Who was he? Who was Clow? Why was he so angry and her? She stared at the mad face. It was frightening. Although she was trembling in fear, she still studied the face. It was so familiar, she saw him before… but when and where? Try as hard as she might to open her past memories she fails. Her head throbbing in pain…

From nowhere came another face, a soft can calming face. His lips carved in a pleasant smile and she subconsciously smiled back. There was something that made her heart flutter each time their eyes met. The man got out his hand. She reached for his gently.

"No!" shouted a booming voice stopping them before their hands met. He turned around to meet the angry man. His face turned serious.

"She's mine. You have no right to forbid me from touching her!

"I said she is mine! She belongs to me!" roared the man with his hard face.

"Over my dead body!" It seemed that he was ready for everything that could happen.

She froze when an unexpected fight broke off between the two men. She became confused and felt guilty. Why and how did she become a cause for battle among them? Who were they? How were they related?

She asked herself again and again trying to find the answer that wasn't in her mind. It felt like her mind was frozen, stopping her from remembering. She pulled her hair and knocked her head a few times, trying to force her memory to turn back but no avail.

"I won…! Now nothing stands in my way from possessing you! You are mine! You are mine!"

The echoing laughter was heard once more. She closed her eyes before realizing that the madman was already in front of her. She looked for the other man but was shocked when she found his motionless body lying on the floor, blood coming out of his head. She froze… Her throat felt croaky. Her heart felt misery. Tears falling onto her cheeks. She lost the man…

"For what are you crying? He's already dead! Ha…ha…ha…!"The madman laughed in arrogance. He was still not satisfied laughing at his enemy.

She gazed the man. Hate growing. "You're evil! I hate you! Don't bother me. I don't belong to you!" She shouted with all of her might.

The man roared in anger "You are mine!"

"No! Don't!" Her screams became even louder when the man roughly pulled her body and held her tightly then tried to rip away the clothes on her body. She opposed and struggled.

"No! Don't!" she screamed over and over again.

"Mother! Mother!"

She felt both of her arms being shaken and woke up from her nightmare. Her eyes still wide but she body still trembling. In front of her was a young man panicking but his voice still called softly. Cold sweat that soaked her forehead and neck was wiped away slowly.

"Mother, were you having a nightmare? Talk to me mother, what was bothering you?"

The intense amber eyes of the young man paid full attention and showed pure love and affection. She couldn't speak, only her eyes gazing into his…

**Please review, please review. Thanks a lot. – Looks at readers with puppy dog eyes… O.O**


	2. The Night Shall Consume You

**Hehehe… Well this is certainly awkward… We never thought you guys would like the story. Man its hard writing this note, Melody didn't want to write it so here I am… tongue-tied as ever. But we wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. "THANK YOU!" **

**chaoticangel08 : Thanks for being honest. Hehe, actually we know we're still missing that required 'umph' in the story. We're working on it. About the novel, it's actually a novel called "Gelora…" meaning Tremor in english. Melody and I read it and thought it really had a Sakura and Syaoran feel to it so here we are writing it in english.**

**Vampire Jazzy : Thanks. It is kind of weird at the beginning. It's just how the plot is. Hehe : ) **

**blue heartzs : It's kinda confusing I know. Hehe. We felt like that too when we read the novel. **

**halliwells : We're Chinese alright but we can't read much of it too. Actually, Melody is better in Chinese than me. I on the other hand am so glad I'm not taking that class this year. **

**Yokie : Thanks. You don't understand it very well but you still like it. It means a lot to us. We'll try to make it more understandable.**

**Vicky's Sparks**** : Well, awaits the next chapter. It will be more and more interesting. It's not fun if we say their names now, gonna find it out yourself…hehe**

**And thanks to the other reviewers midnight-moon23, princess-comfused, lovendreamz and dbzgtfan2004. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Patrick nor Melody own CCS. Do they look like CLAMP to you?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, I'm going now. Take care of yourself. Don't stay out late. I'll be back by Tuesday!"

Sakura Kinomoto rapidly flew down the stairs. Drops of water dripped from her wet hair. A towel draped over her shoulder.

"Wait Aunt Rika, I'll drive you" she said, furiously drying her hair with the towel.

"There's no need Sakura, the taxi's already waiting outside" her hand signaling her to the front porch where a taxi was waiting.

Sakura took her luggage and followed the middle aged woman to the taxi "You're just wasting money, Aunt Rika. Wouldn't it be easier if I just sent you?" she pouted.

"I don't wish to burden you Sakura. You just came back from South Korea last night. I know you still have jet lag".

"Mou, today's Sunday and It's not like sending you to Kyoto is a big deal".

"Forget it Sakura, don't try to cute talk to me. Talking to you is gonna make me miss the bus, and the taxi's long waited".

Sakura sighed "Why are you so stubborn when it comes to listening to someone else Aunt Rika? But as stubborn as you are I still love you".

She hugged her. She really loved Aunt Rika. She was the only one that could let her experience the love of a mother ever since her mother died.

"I love you too Sakura" said Aunt Rika while pecking Sakura lightly on her cheek. Although she was already a woman of twenty-four but she was still a child at heart.

Sakura's hand went into her back pocket and pulled out a cheque. "Here, give this to Aunt Naoko." She put the cheque into Aunt Rika's hands.

"Eh., Sakura! What is this?" the woman tried to refuse. "You're too nice Sakura. Each time I go back to Kyoto to visit my dear grandchildren you always give me money. I'm reluctant to take it Sakura"

"Iie… Aunt Rika. Your many years of services in this house is worth far more than any amount of money that I could give. Take it, please. You better go now; the taxi's been waiting for some time"

"Ok, take care of yourself okay?" she said as she went into the taxi.

"You too!" she said, waving her hand, watching the taxi drove out of sight. She then rushed back into the house where she quickly picked up the phone and called the one she missed so much. She pictured his face as someone answered "Hello?" as the sound of this voice Sakura smiled; she could finally hear the voice she missed for three weeks.

"Hi, Yue! How are you? I'm in Tokyo now"

"Sakura! When did you return? I've missed you so much. Why don't we go out today? I want to see you cute face that I've longed or these three weeks" Yue's voice o so happy.

"Ok. Wait for me at our usual place!" Sakura hung up, smiling cheerfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's too beautiful. If not for this vengeance, I would definitely pick her. As attractive as she is, revenge is revenge. This debt needs to be paid. She is the first victim in making this plan a success. The time has come for me to act. As long as this revenge isn't sought, my heart will never rest in peace.

He followed her Mercedes from behind. This wasn't the first time he followed her. It started a year ago, ever since he came back from Hong Kong. He knew the woman from the time when they were just teenagers, his determination for revenge was already strong at that time. He was already determined to seek revenge for all that was done to his family and the happiness that was taken twelve years ago.

The woman's car parked outside a coffee house and went into the coffee house. He parked two cars from hers and waited ten minutes before proceeding inside. He sat at the corner where he saw the woman sitting with a handsome man with silvery-white hair.

They're so happy it was obvious they were a couple. They sat hand in hand, looking into each others' eyes. Jealousy was felt in his heart as he saw them together. Just wait Kinomoto, I destroy you!

**Review Review review… will you:P Thanks…**


	3. Memorial Address

**Patrick: Why am I always the one who has to write the author notes?**

**Melody: Because I say so…**

**Patrick: But I'm the older the one…**

**Melody: Then that just means you're a dog. Haha**

**Patrick: TT**

**Ok, just give me a few minutes to regain my composure before I yell… THANK YOU DEAREST REVIERS! You have no idea how shocked we were! We actually did have a lot of mistakes in the second chapter, hell we even uploaded it twice! We actually wanted to put chapter 5 together in the second but we failed miserably… So we really really appreciate your support. I know it sounds cliché but thanks. We'll make it up to you guys we promise.**

ChirpyChippy: You assumed wrong… That wasn't Sakura's dream… But the dream and Sakura are connected. You just have to find out for yourself how… They met when they were teenagers but they never knew eachother then.

shaaarona: Haha, funny you should say original. We took the plot from a novel.

krnanimegrl: Read on and find out…

BabyPenguin: It might sound weird coming from me since I'm a boy(and a straight one) but yeah I agree, Syaoran's sexy.

halliwells: Hehe, I just couldn't think of another character form cardcaptor so I went with Yue.

Yokie: Well, to tell the truth I never did finish watching the anime. I got interested in Cardcaptor after I started reading the fanfictions.. hehe But is pairing Sakura up with Yue that… abnormal?

**We purposely made this chapter longer to thank you guys for reviewing even when the last chapter was so crappy… : )**

**Before we get onto the story, we would like to tell you all that the rape incident is it his chapter. It's slightly lime-ish, we just wrote it according to the novel. However if anyone of you are yet too innocent to read this kind to work I suggest you skip that part : ) thank you**

**We do not own anything. Not CCS, not even the plot. The only thing we own is a bowl of soup… : )**

On the 47th floor of a cooperate building, Mr. Fujikata Kinomoto was having phone conversation with his business partner.

" How's your business Yukito. Good?"

"For the time being, yes. Hey, Fuji! How's your daughter? I like her. She's so beautiful and smart. When are you gonna introduce her to me?" said the 30 year old businessman.

"No…no, don't tackle my daughter, she already has a boyfriend" Fujikata let out an aroused laugh.

"Hai…Give me a break!" Yukito sighed upsettingly.

"How are you then? I see your business is getting better day by day. You're really one successful man Fujikata. I respect you. You went from an office body straight to a businessman." complimented Yukito.

Fujikata smiled with pride. "That's the benefit of marrying a rich widow" he laughed. A satisfied smile lay across his face as he thought of his wife Rong Xue Rae that passed away 6 years ago. That rich widow surely was an idiot. She was almost too easy to coax. Because of her stupidity, all of her father's wealth who was also his former boss was now in his possession.

After his first wife Nadeshiko Kinomoto passed away, he seduced Rong Xue Rae whose husband died at that time. She already had a daughter. It was almost too easy to fool her with his sweet talk. He was famous for being a big playboy in his younger days. Countless women fell into his trap.

Only one woman forever remained in his heart. He could never forget this woman. He tried to seduce this woman using every trick he knew but nothing worked. What is even more painful is that the woman he longed for so much chose his best friend whom he had envied, for a husband.

His heart was so hurt that he couldn't feel anything anymore, just hate and vengeance. And that vengeance already has been soughted. He was satisfied for having the women that one time. Whether by force or not he didn't care. It was what the couple deserved! He was satisfied! Satisfied!

Now he was on top of the world. He was a multi-millionaire, famous throughout Tokyo. He could have whatever he wanted in the blink of an eye. That was because he had money, and money could buy everything, even people.

"Fuji what are you doing next Saturday night? Yukito's voice breaking his trance.

"I have a meeting next Saturday night. I found out there's someone out there trying to ruin my business. I need to investigate him. You wanna come?" he invited.

"Where?"

"The Tokyo Hotel Casino"

"You mean the new one? You went before?"

"No, not yet. But I heard its great."

"Cool, we can 'enjoy' while we're having the meeting." Fujikata laughed loudly knowing what he meant.

The evening breeze was blowing softly. The leaves on the trees moved slowly, creating low rustling sounds. The moonlight shone brightly on the quiet, lonesome night. A creature could be seen, wearing all black, hiding in the shadows of a tree waiting patiently while his amber eyes studied the huge property.

The entire house was pitch-black except one room on top floor. The room had its own veranda. A tall petite form could be seen standing on the veranda looking at the moon. Her silk night gown softly swayed with the wind, making every single womanly curve of her body visible to a pair of amber eyes look at her without her knowing.

The woman gazed at the moon as she pulled in a deep cleansing breath. A smile carved on her full lips. Minutes later, she went back into her room and turned off the lights.

The creature waited for an hour before closing in on the banglo and climbed over the high wall with ease; thanks to all the martial arts training he receives.

With much effort, he finally landed on her veranda. He turned the door knob. She was careless enough to leave the door unlocked. He smirked and proceed into her room.

He could see every inch of the woman with the help of the moonlight. His eyes scanned in ecstasy the beauty on the bed. He sat down gently beside her and brushed his hand over her smooth cheek. Her face was spotless. Sakura was unaware of what was happening. She was so sound asleep that she didn't even realize that her hands were tied.

She felt uncomfortable. It was hard to breathe. Something heavy was on top of her. Her lips felt pressure. She tried to move her body but no avail. Her hands were hurting. The pressure on her lips was also painful. She immediately opened her eyes and saw a face hovering over hers.

It was so dark and she couldn't see a thing, only pair of amber eye that shone in the moonlight. But she felt everything, every inch of the stranger…

His face was touching her lips… he was kissing her. She was almost out of breath. Her body started shivering. She tried to move her head to break the kiss and kicked both her feet to get away but he was too strong.

Her small body wasn't a match to his muscular, well built body. She struggled and tried to move her arms but found then tightly tied to her bed post above her. Tears formed and slowly fell down on her cheeks, one by one. Fear was rapidly growing.

At that moment, the man backed away. But his body was still on top of hers. She could only see his eyes. His eyes that not only shone in the moonlight but burned in anger… He looked at her pale face. Her lips, red puffy, swollen and quivering. Cold sweat started forming on her body.

"Please don't harm me. Take what ever you want" Sakura pleaded.

"I don't want any of those things.

There's only one thing I want from you" The man whose face concealed by darkness spoke in a deep voice.

"What is it?" Sakura summoned all of her courage to ask fearing the answer she will get. She shuttered when she saw his amber eyes looking intensely at the rise and fall of her chest. He sat up after giving her lips another quick kiss. He wrapped her small waist with his strong arms. Sakura was terrified.

"Please…let me go…!" she spoke through sobs, trying to plead sympathy.

"I won't let you go until I have what I came for."

His hands grabbed Sakura's night gown and tore it off. Sakura scream loudly while struggling hard. "Don't… Aunt Rika…Help me!" He bent forwards and closed her mouth with his hand leaving her screams in her throat. Her eyes, full of tears, looked pleadingly at the man.

"There's no use calling that woman…I know you're alone." Only then did Sakura know she was alone. The man knew Aunt Rika was gone. Her body shivered. The man reached for a handkerchief in his pocket and folded it into a triangle before shoving it into her mouth. She couldn't speak anymore. Only her sobs could be heard…

She didn't give up. She wasn't going to let him take her… she struggled harder, she kicked her legs and pulled at the restraints while the man just sat there, taking off his jacket and discarding it on the floor.

Sakura kicked her legs again but he pressed her down once more. She was trapped beneath his body. She struggled again and again until she finally grew weak and passed out.

Tears flowed from Sakura's eyes. From done till dusk, she didn't eat. The doors and windows locked tight. She wanted to run. She didn't want to face the outside world. Her body was so fragile and weak. Pain was everywhere.

She slowly sat, hugging her knees, leaning on the wall. Her eyes were directed to the white satin bed sheet. The bed sheet that once was clean and pure was now polluted with drops of blood. Just like her. Like the snow covered with blood, no longer pure…

Memories of her rape came flashing back to her as she buried her face into her knees. Her cries coming alive once more.

Why did this happen to me? What sin have I committed to deserve such a painful punishment? Her miserable heart called out to heaven. It was hard to forget what had happened to her on that damned night that took her virginity.

That man's face that concealed by darkness was permanently interrupted into her mind. She felt insecure and afraid. His voice was still echoing in her ears. No…No! She closed her eyes lightly, but it didn't stop.

"You are my first victim in my plan for vengeance. It won't be long until your entire family suffers!"

She was raped just for vengeance? What could've been done to the family of that man till her virginity had to be taken as sacrifice! That question stay in her throat as she was too weak to even open her mouth.

Only her tears kept flowing. She regretted for being unable to defend her own virginity from being rape even though she was taken by force. She defended her purity for 24 years but…in the end she failed…

Before leaving, the man pulled Sakura close and held her in a tight embrace and kissed her. She was too weak to refuse. After cutting loose her restraints, he went straight towards the veranda and left into the darkness of the night. She was abandoned after been raped by an unknown man. Her life held no meaning now. Everything has changed. She wasn't even sure will there be a tomorrow for her…

Aunt Rika was worried, ever since she came back from Kyoto, Sakura changed from her usual cheerful self to a quiet, frowning girl. She didn't tend to her friends, even Yue. She also told Aunt Rika that she don't want to be bothered.

Did Sakura had a fight with Yue. The possibility was low since they have been dating for the past 2 years and never had a serious fight. But now… what happened to Sakura?

Aunt Rika saw Sakura sitting quietly in the backyard. A frown still plastered on her face. She had known her for 10 years and never has she seen her so down. She started working ever since Sakura's father wedded her stepmother. Sakura wasn't tight with her stepmother or her father. They rarely even talk. As if she hated him.

Aunt Rika never fully understood what happened. Her stepmother passed away 6 years ago. She had a daughter that was brought up by her family.

"Sakura…is something matter?" asked Aunt Rika the moment she sat beside her. Sakura looked shocked and didn't look into Aunt Rika eyes.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong."

Aunt Rika looked at her sharply. Her face held a serious look. "Don't lie to me Sakura. I know you, you're not like this. Tell me what's bothering you."

Sakura turned sad. Tears formed in the eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong. Tell Aunt Rika what's wrong" She hugged Sakura in a loving embrace as she continued to sweep. She knew there was deep sorrow buried in her heart.

"Sakura, did you get into a fight with Yue? she asked.

Sakura shook her head. Droplets became a river of tears. Her sob became cries that held so much misery. Aunt Rika also turned sad looking at Sakura.

Still crying, Sakura looked at Aunt Rika. She knew she couldn't hide it much longer, not from Aunt Rika. She was the one person that understood her and cared for her, the one she could trust.

"Aunt Rika… I'm not the same anymore. My life is over. I'm not a virgin anymore." she cried. Shocked, Aunt Rika hugged Sakura tightly. She has suffered too much pain. The pain that a girl like her didn't deserve…


	4. I wish you knew

**Melody: Aih Sorry but this chapter's gonna be a bit short. We haven't **

**been typing as much as we wanted too because our homework's just piling up! But we wrote this cos we know you guys were waiting.**

**Patrick: However we happy to say that we have a new addition to our **

**fanfic writing family! Meet Erica, our cousin.**

**Erica: Hi! **

**Erica: Let's just get on with this before Patrick loses his voice again…**

**Melody: Cool. Let me just remind you that we don't own any of the **

**characters. The only thing we own is a crummy dog with the **

**name name as my brother…**

**I Wish You Knew…**

"Why are you avoiding me Sakura?" Yue said softly. Looking at the love of his life… He hasn't seen her for more than a week, but even then the changes about her shocked him to no end. Her beautiful face looked dull and pale and her once glistening emerald eyes seemed to have lost its spark and this time, no smile lay across those sweet lips of hers.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him. She loved him unconditionally, but after the tragedy that fell on her she could no longer summon up the courage to face him. She couldn't bear to face Yue's knowing that she was already stained. She didn't want to see Yue or anyone else.

All she wanted was to lock herself forever… But even then she wanted to see Yue one last time…

"Sakura, you've changed. What happened? Was it me? Did I do something to upset you?".

In her corners of her mind Sakura thought 'I really have changed Yue. I am no longer the pure woman you knew and love. I'm a single lone flower fading to shades of grey…' Tears formed in her eyes, dangerously threatening to fall once more.

"Sakura!".

Sakura stared into Yue's deep eyes before saying, "Yue…" it was so hard to say. Yue touched her shoulders.

"What is it my love? Tell me…" Yue's longing voice soothed Sakura's pain. She mustered all of her courage and decided that it had to be done.

"I love you Yue… We've been together for so long. I will remember and bury our love in my heart though my heart simply breaks at the thought of losing you. I don't want to experience the excruciating pain of losing someone I love again Yue…" her voice starting to fade from all the crying.

"I don't wanna lose you too Sakura. You're the only one I've ever given my heart to, you're the only one I love" He embraced her tightly.

"Oh Yue, I am a sinner… and I will feel even more sinful if I don't tell you this… Yue, I…" Sakura said through her sobs.

"Sakura…".

"I was raped Yue… I'm sorry…" Deep in her heart, Sakura hoped and wished with all her might that Yue will somehow understand and stay with her. However she knew that wish would never come true as she felt him break off the embrace.

"What are you saying Sakura? Sakura how…?". He stepped backwards, his face completely drained of blood, staring at her, his lips quivering.

"Yue…"

Yue turned his head to gaze directly into Sakura's deep, agonizing emerald pools, her misery was evident. For two years he kept their love and purity of his beautiful flower. But now, before he could even touch what was rightfully his, another man had already taken her. The precious cherry blossom that he worshiped wilted before it could bloom…

Sakura returned his gaze, her heart pounding. She didn't know what he was thinking. Would he love her? Was he capable of such affection? Affection towards a woman who's purity has been taken?

She hoped for his support. She needed him in order to live on, even if the days to come will never be as beautiful as they could have been. Would their love ever be strong enough to go through this?

**Patrick: Would Yue accept Sakura now? When will Syaoran appear? Will **

**I ever grow taller than 5 foot 6? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Melody : What are you doing? We can't stop here!**

**Patrick : Why not. It would make good cliffhanger.**

**Erica : You know he does have a point.**

**Melody: But it's too short! You're killing the readers!**

**Patrick: Ehehehehe….**

**Erica: We'll post the next chapter really, really fast then.**

**Melody: So you're volunteering to write the next chapter?**

**Erica: Hell no!**

**Patrick: Shut up already, the readers are getting annoyed. We'll end it **

**here and the next post will come up soon enough! **

**Erica &: You shut up. I hope you stay short forever… Muahahahaha…**

**Melody**

**Patrick: TT please review… or these two will kill me for ending this **

**chapter here and I won't be alive to continue the story… Review! Please! Help me………………………………….. **

**Sorry guys. I'll try to make the author notes shorter next time…**


	5. My Memory to Waltz for the Moon

**Wakaka… Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I really wanted to make a cliffhanger there.**

**redvenom: **We don't write together! I write the stories on paper then Erica and Melody will read the chapters, edit and type them and then upload the story for you guys! Hehe…

**AIdeen:** We're all Syaoran x Sakura fans so there's no way Sakura and Yue would be together don't worry. Hehe…

**m4ngo** I agree, sometimes the things Sakura and Syaoran go trough are way too unbelievable but nothing in the world of fanfiction-writing is impossible isn't it? Plus we're writing this story using the plot of a novel so we don't really have a lot of choice. But if you guys really want us to change the story a bit just give us some ideas and we'll see what we can do. Hehehe…

**halliwells** Yeah, I know the chapter was too short and I know you're really good with cliffhangers but remember I'm still a newbie.. Please go easy on me.. please… hehe…

**eulogize goddess** Totally agree. There were a lot of mistakes in the beginning because I wrote the chapter last year and handed them to Melody without editing it… (My bad entirely, sorry… hehehe…) because I went on a school trip. Hehehe… but now the three of us are here so it will be better don't worry.hehe…

**animefanatic777** This is a 100 Sakura and Syaoran story. I'm still short…hehe…

**lildarkangel122** Hehe, you're the only one who didn't say the chapter was too short. Hehe… thanks

**shaaarona** I left it at such a cliffhanger because it would make you guys crazy! Hehe…

**VampireJazzy** Was it sad? I hope it was. I have a hard time giving the characters emotions. Hehe…

**princess-confused** Hehehe… Thanks for the support! I don't know about us having potential but I hope we do! We're kinda writing this because… well we need someway to express our creativity! Hehe…

Wow this is weird; I just realized that I write 'hehe…' at the end of every sentence! Hehe…

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from CCS. Muahahahahahaha….

**My Memory to Waltz for the Moon**

Fujikata finished the last of his daily work and walked out of his office. Walking into the elevator as he was on the 70th floor, he pressed the button for ground floor and waited for the door to automatically close. However, as it was about to close, he suddenly heard the voice of a woman, asking him to stop the elevator door from closing.

He did so and when the door was opened completely, it revealed a stunningly beautiful young woman. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a very fitting blouse with the top two buttons unbuttoned showing a fine amount of cleavage. Her blood-red eyes were striking enough to leave him speechless and he had the strongest urge to run his fingers through her long, jet black hair.

His secretary left recently so his employees were helping him hire a new one. 'This must be one of the interviewees' he thought.

Taking everything about her into account, Fujikata came to the conclusion that she was one hot woman, seductive even. The he noticed something. She was also looking at him, intently. She winked at him and seductively licked her lips. He knew he wanted this woman, what's more, something told him that she wasn't here just for a job interview…

      

Yue pulled in a deep breath before finally bringing himself to speak.

"Sakura I… Our love ends here…"

Sakura froze, her eyes wide open. She knew it, she knew from the very moment she was raped she would eventually hear those words. But still, the words pained her so much, like swords cutting into her already bleeding heart.

Her vision blurred by tears, she stuttered "Yue…".

Yue looked into her wet eyes and he suddenly became very attracted to the floor. "I love you Sakura, and there is nothing more I ask for than for us to be together but… but all that is in the past… I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me…" He voice was soft but the only sound she heard was that of her heart breaking.

She stood there, motionless, watching as Yue turned around and walked out of her life, forever…

"Yue!" Sakura cried and tears fell from her eyes like raindrops. But in her heart, there was a storm, and her very soul was drowning in a sea of painful memories. She wanted so very much to run to him and beg him to stay but then what? Will she kneel in front of him, her hands gripping his shirt, crying into his clothes and afterwards feel the agony of denial once again?

No… she would not. She would live on, no matter how painful it was, no matter how much she felt like dying. The more the world was going to bring her down, the more she was going to fight back and prove… that she could live… even without happiness…

It was the only way to hold on to her last piece of dignity…

From afar, a pair of amber orbs gazed keenly at the pale face. Watching the man walk away, leaving the forsaken lover in a pool of tears. A satisfied smile found its way to his lips but in the dark corners of his locked heart, he felt something else, something unfamiliar, something that he vowed never to realize…

      

A man looked at his watch, it was almost 1.30 and he was late. He sighed, frustrated that the traffic was so congested. Suddenly the familiar tune of his cell came and he pushed the hands free button.

"Hello, where the hell are you?" said a slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm on the way. The traffic's slow, some dude crashed into a truck. I'll be there soon enough!" After a quick goodbye he hung up.

He drew in a deep breath of relief upon seeing the Hilton Hotel. Going through the main entrance, he saw the woman he was supposed to meet patiently sitting at a coffee table waiting for him.

"Sorry about the wait" he said as soon as he sat down.

"It's okay. Shall we order now?".

"Whatever you wish" he replied, uninterested about the matter. "You should've just ordered first. You didn't have to wait".

She shrugged, "Well you told me to wait, so here I am waiting. Besides, what's the point of ordering if you don't have an appetite?".

"Oh, so your appetite came back the moment you saw me?" he teased and she chuckled.

After the waiter came and went, their conversation turned serious.

"We've been plotting for almost a year and now we're finally about to do what we should've done a long time ago". The woman went silent for a moment, as if thinking of something.

"I assume that you've already completed your first step? How did it go".

"Better that I thought it would. Not only have I ruined her future but her heart is now broken as well. However, her beauty is undeniable. It feels so gentle, so soft, so intriguing… I can't think straight when I look at her" he said truthfully.

"Don't lose yourself Syaoran. You can't change your mind and just leave our vengeance buried forever" she said, not holding back. She was panicking, what if Syaoran falls for his own supposed 'target' and betrays her? She needed this revenge, she wanted the retribution and she would rather die than to admit defeat.

"You don't need to doubt my determination Mei Ling. I never go back on my word. You need to trust me, this vengeance means as much to me as it does you. I will bring Fujikata Kinomoto down, one way or the other!".

      

Fujikata slammed the receiver onto the phone. Sitting in his office, he sighed, frustrated that nothing seemed to be going his way. He had just lost a multi-billion dollar hotel contract to one of his biggest competitions in the business, Mizuki Kaho.

However that wasn't his biggest worry. He had previously succeeded in attaining getting the contract but one week before the actual signing of the contract, the blueprint of the soon to be six-star hotel was stolen and that didn't bode well with his clients.

"Somebody planned this" he said threateningly "And someone's gonna pay…" There was someone out there who out to get him, snatching away his business and stealing his clients. It didn't matter at first but this time was different, this time, he was going to find that ass and put and end to him, whoever he was…

**The end of yet another chapter! Blood in the snow is coming rather quickly than I thought it would. The next chapter's gonna come out… umm I don't know, guess it depends on how many people review… and Erica's typing rate. Hehe… : )**


	6. This is Your Story

A month had passed since the rape and on the outside, Sakura seemed fine. She wasn't always cooped up in her room anymore plus, she was working again. However, deep inside, she was still emotionally distressed. No matter how normal her life looked, she was lonely, lonelier than ever before.

"Ring…" her office phone rang. Looking at her caller id, she knew it was Tomoyo and she had a pretty good idea about what she wanted.

"Hello Tomoyo…" she answered. Her voice still soft and sweet but the warmth that was overflowing with joy and radiance was no longer there.

"Hi Sakura! Happy twenty-fourth birthday!" she congratulated through the phone, "You, me , clubbing , 11 o'clock."

"I don't know Tomoyo. I was kinda thinking about having a quiet weekend on my own…"

"Oh, come on Sakura! Who celebrates their 24th alone? I'll meet you at Club Paradise at 10 o'clock and I'm not leaving till you come."

"Tomoyo, please…" but it was too late. Tomoyo had already hung-up. Sakura put down the receiver and lay back in her chair; sighing… She had no other choice but to go. She wasn't going to risk jeopardizing their friendship for something as insignificant as missing a date.

4 hours later, she parked her car just outside of the Club Paradise located by the Black Sand Beach. It gave her a breathtaking view of the dark blue sea.

Walking step into the club she was bombarded by a hell lot of noise. With some difficulty, she finally found Tomoyo sitting by the veranda that opens into sea.

"Happy 24th birthday Sakura," she said and gave her a big warm hug.

"And might I say that you don't look a day over 16!" Eriol said cheekily. Eriol was Tomoyo's charming boyfriend. He lived in England most of his life but moved here 3 years back just to be closer to Tomoyo.

Sakura was drinking her third glass of whisky as she took in all that was around her. People were dancing their heads off, as if they had no worries at all. She beamed a fake smile at Tomoyo and Eriol who were enjoying the party, shaking their tail-feathers on the dance floor.

However, to her disgust, she also saw a bunch of old men flirting with girls young enough to be their grand-daughters.

"Hey babe, why so alone?" She heard as a pair of arms crept around her waist. She spun around; ready to slap the pervert, whoever he was but her plan was failed due to shock. Instead she found herself just standing there letting herself drown in a pair of fiery amber eyes.

She thought it was a drunken old creep trying to get a good feel. She certainly wasn't ready for this. There, merely inches away from her were a drop dead gorgeous man!

He was a good 2 inches taller than her. With a tone body, messy chestnut hair and a killer smile. But what attracted Sakura most was his eyes, those deep amber eyes…so intense and flickering with soothing warmth.

Then, she got a kick from reality when she felt him tighten his hold on her, practically pulling her body onto his. She turned up a looked at him. He was grinning; it was as if grabbing hold of a stranger's waist was the most natural thing to do.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran…"

Sakura suddenly realized what was happening. She was in the arms of a male stranger at midnight in a club where most of the people were making out! She pushed him away immediately and gave him a slap across the face.

But despite the fact that he just got slapped, his grin was as big as ever! His fingers rubbing where Sakura's soft hand connected with his skin.

"Feisty… Just the way I like it", he said, smirking as his arms found its way to Sakura's waist again. Sakura held her hand up to slap him again but this time he caught her hand in his and brought it up to his nose and smelt it. Closing his eyes and taking in the sweet scent that could only be Sakura.

Appalled by his actions, she raised her other hand and smacked him again. Nothing happened…but if possible his grin grew even bigger. He was rubbing the skin of her waist through her thin blouse.

Sakura was revolted. Every good comment she made about him went out the window. This guy had no boundaries and there was something about him that made her uncomfortable, petrified even.

"Hey Syao! You made it!" Eriol shouted merrily. Sakura took the distraction to free himself from him. Syaoran inwardly groaned.

"I see you two've met." Griol teased.

" No need for introductions then".

" What!" Sakura was confused. Why would a charming nice man like Eriol ever befriend someone like him?

"Syaoran's my best mate. We've met since grade school. He came back from China just few days ago."

"Hong Kong…" he corrected him.

"Close enough.." Eriol replied.

                       

After the club, Sakura went to Tomoyo's apartment.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. You look so sad…"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" She quickly replied, not wanting to remember anything from the night before. She could still feel his touch on her skin. No matter how much she washed herself, it never comes off. The dirt, the pain, the feeling of being torn apart, it never goes away.

"It's getting late Tomoyo. I better go now."

"No way! It's 3.30am! No way am I letting you go home at this hour."

"My house is just around the block."

"But Sakura..!"

"I'm gonna be fine Tomoyo. Did I ever tell you worry too much?" she said calmly as she headed towards the door.

After saying goodbye, she waited for the elevator, got to the ground floor and walked to her car. Unknown to her, a man wearing a pair of dark sunglasses was eyeing her every move. He walked, following her from behind.

An uneasy feeling came to Sakura. She quickened her pace. Unlocking her car quickly, her hand reached for the handle when she was forcefully turned around. The last thing she saw before a pair of lips came crashing onto hers in a hard bruising kiss was a bearded man wearing sunglasses.

Sakura went wide eyed, dropping her keys, she started struggling as much as she could but he was too strong. The kiss was too long. She was gasping for breath when he finally let her go and said, "Hey baby, miss me?" I must say, you look more delicious than last time, makes me want to taste you again."

Sakura froze. She recognized that voice. It was him! He was her rapist!

**The actual chapter was supposed to end here but I know if I stopped here, you guys will kill me so I'm giving you more. You guys better appreciated what I'm doing! Just remember to review! If not… hehehehe**

A wave of fear swept through Sakura and shook her entire body. He was the last person she'd wanted to meet. Why? Why was he here again? Wasn't her virginity enough? What did he want from her? He took everything from her, she even lost Yue because of him. She had nothing to surrender to him anymore, so, why?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or is it me?" he said and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, attempting to play with her tongue. She could feel him smirking in the dark, as much as she revolted the kiss and struggled against his hold, he was still getting his way.

"Wha..what more do you want from me?" she stuttered out, still out of breath from the last kiss., tears of fear threatening to fall.

"Hmm… I dunno, I was bored so I thought I'd come and check up on you again".

"Please, you've got what you wanted. Just leave me alone…" she begged and tried to free herself but he tightened his grip and pushed onto her body, sandwiching her between her car and himself.

"You're wrong Sakura, I haven't gotten what I wanted. Not yet…" he said as he trail butterfly kisses onto her neck and then he murmured into her skin, "What I want isn't just your body Sakura, it's you…".

Sakura's face was covered in tears, in her mind she was terrified that her worst nightmare might repeat. She wanted to run away, hell she needed to run away! There was a madman and a sexual offender on top of her! She stepped on his foot and pushed him away during his brief moment of pain in one quick motion and got into her car. Locking it the second she got in.

From the safety of her car she watched as the man picked himself up. Even thought it was dark she could still see him smiling, as if it was his greatest joy to scare the living hell out of her. Not wanting to continue her nightmare any longer she ignited the engine and sped away, leaving the deranged man behind.

                       

Syaoran watched as Sakura sped away, leaving him alone in deserted car-park. He pulled off the fake beard his was wearing and took off his sunglasses, smirking as he recollected her reactions when he kissed her. He wasn't lying; he really meant what he said.

He really was hungry for her, he really wanted to taste her again, he really loved kissing her and above all, he really didn't just want her body. He wanted her; her heart, her body, her soul. He wanted everything about her to be his. It wasn't just revenge, it wasn't just lust, it was deeper.

He was starting to feel something for her. He felt whole in her company, he felt happy… he felt complete. And the seed of guilt and pain in his heart was growing day by day. He didn't know how long this revenge would take, but there was one thing he knew, he needed to protect Sakura now. He needed to protect her from herself and her demon that is her father…


	7. Wings of Words

**Hi guys, there are actually two chapters here but I made it into a longer one, sort of as a farewell present. This is my last chapter, I am officially handing this story to Erica and Melody. Hope you liked this story so far. Hehe, they're quite new at this so support them ok? They will continue on with the story after this chapter so look forward to it. I'll miss you guys… hehe :) bye bye…**

**Wings of Words**

Sakura sat in her office, signing papers and answering phone calls. Her work was tiring but it was heaven compared to that Syaoran guy. He left her over 50 messages over that past week. He was attractive but she was no where ready to involve herself in another relationship

A soft ringing came, signaling it was her receptionist. She pushed the speaker phone button "Yes?"

"Miss Sakura. There's someone here to find you. Say's he's a friend of yours"

"Really?" she asked but didn't care to think of whom it was "Ok send him in"

Moments later Syaoran came trough the door wearing a suit and smirking as always.

"Oh, it's just you" she said half-assedly, concentrating only on her work.

Syaoran sat himself down in front of her and said "Is that how you treat all your clients?"

"Depends? Are you my client?"

"I'm about to be. I wanna book a trip to North Hokkaido"

"Are you going alone or with company?"

"Neither, I'm going with you" he chuckled when he saw the look on her face.

"Excuse me? Why would I go with you?".

"Because, I need a way to make up for my stupid behavior before in the pub".

"Oh really? Then explain to me just how is _me_ going on a trip alone with _you _to a far off land gonna help?"

"Well, after you didn't reply all the messages I sent you so I thought I'd come here in person"

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm not going so you can leave now".

"Yikes… How bout dinner then?" He said, his hand pointing at the clock showing that it was already 7. 42.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, I have work to do and I don't like you!"

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Well I don't believe you so come on let's go" Syaoran reached for her hand and lead her out the door. "No matter how busy you are, you still need to eat".

Sakura had no choice but to follow him and quickly grabbed her purse before being lead out of her office.

      

They arrived at quaint little sushi restaurant moments later.

"So what you wanna eat?"

"Nothing of your concern…" she said looking at the menu. "I'll have the sashimi please, thanks", she said to the waiter.

Later their food arrived. Sakura suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she brought the food up to her mouth and instantly felt sick all over She rushed to the restroom immediately, dropping her food on the tatami mat.

Syaoran went after her. Knocking on the restroom door, "Sakura! Sakura are you alright? Sakura!"

Inside, Sakura was puking. Horrified that her worst fear might be true, she quickly opened the door, rushed past Syaoran, out the door and got into a taxi before he could stop her.

      

"Where's Sakura Tomoyo? Where is she!" Syaoran shouted.

After her bizarre disappearance that night, Syaoran had been trying to reach her but she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't at home and her secretary said she was away. His only hope now was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Answer me!" He shouted, banging on her apartment door.

Soon, a very annoyed Tomoyo opened the door, a disapproving look on her face. "I can't tell you where she is. She told to keep it a secret, especially from you. What happened between the two of you anyway? Did you do something to her?"

"Nothing you need to know of. Just tell me where she is. I need to see her!"

"I'm sure you do but she doesn't want to be anywhere near _you_! So get lost already!" she retorted and attempted to shut the door but Syaoran grabbed her hand and forced himself inside. His face was hard and his jaw was clenched.

"Tell me where she is" he said coldly, his stare was sharp enough to cut through ice.

Tomoyo sighed, lately Sakura's been a wreck and the sad thing was she wouldn't even tell her about it. But whatever it was, Syaoran was probably the only one that can help her. She gave into her conscious and told herself it was for the best "She's in Yokohama, that's all I know".

"Thanks" was all he said before he went out the door. Getting into his Ferrari, he flipped open his phone and speed-dialed a number.

"Hello Takashi? Contact every hotel in Yokohama and find out where Sakura Kinomoto is".

"What? But Syaoran that's impossible!-". However Syaoran had already tossed the phone aside.

      

Two hours later he was in Yokohama central and the traffic was killing him. It was pick hour and the roads and highways were jam packed with cars. Then his phone started ringing.

"Where is she?"

"She's checked in at Yokohama Resort. It's the one located near the Yokohama Coast".

"Thanks Takashi". He hung up before Takashi had the chance to ask him what the hell he was doing.

Yokohama Resort… That was miles away. The sun was about to set and the traffic was making no progress at all. He really needed to find Sakura. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He finally killed the engine and walked out of his car and started running, ignoring all of the curses he was getting. He ran and ran, down the streets and along the highways. Making his way through the heavy traffic, people thought he was crazy running amongst the traffic but he couldn't care less. He was running to Sakura. That was the only thing that mattered.

He was going to run to her and tell her everything. Everything that he had done and was about to do….

      

How many hours did he ran? He didn't know. Not that it mattered but it was probably a long time. It was already nightfall when he finally saw the resort. His legs were in so much pain they were almost numb. His breath was ragged. He was tired and weak but he needed to see Sakura, to touch and hold her again.

He needed her so much. It was apparent now. He loved her…

"What's Sakura Kinomoto's room number?" he asked the receptionist.

Shocked by Syaoran's appearance, the young woman hesitantly replied "I'm sorry sir but I can't disclose that information-".

Tell me!" he shouted. The receptionist took a step back and picked up the phone wanting to call security.

"Wait! I'm sorry" Syaoran said. Trying to calm down his ragged breath and compose himself. "I'm tired and I just need to see her miss. Please, just tell me where she is. I love her…".

The woman looked at him for a moment, watching the sweat drops roll down his handsome face, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth. Finally, she tapped something on the computer keyboard "She's in room 109, in the row just off the beach".

Although he knew she was doing him a favor, he couldn't help but feel surprised when she told him the room number. Disclosing confidential information like this was a serious offence that might even get her fired.

"Go!" she ushered.

"Thank you" he managed to say before he ran in hope of finding Sakura's room. He ran down the long corridor of the bohemian style rooms. Room 100, 101,102… he was getting there. Room 103, 104, 105… but his legs were slowly giving out. 106, 107… but Sakura was just within his reach, he couldn't give up now. 108, 109… This was it, her room… Sakura was just beyond this door…

He placed his hand on the door knob, turned it and walked inside…

There was no one there… But the bed wasn't made neatly and he could see her things all around the room. The hairbrush she uses to brush her hair, the pink lip-gloss she always wore, her little childhood stuff toy Kero he heard so much about from Eriol...

"She's here…" he whispered. And looked out the open veranda, the night breeze was blowing the white curtains blocking his view of the sea. But he could see a faint figure out there, in the water.

It was dark so he couldn't see the face of the person, but something in his heart told him everything he needed to know. It was Sakura…

He ran out to the veranda and jumped onto the sand, letting the cold night air completely surround him. He ran to her and stumbled a few times but he got up again, he was just so happy to se her again.

"SAKURA!...".

Sakura was standing in the water. She didn't mind getting her sundress wet. She loved the way the waves always lapped onto the beach in a never-ending cycle. It was so calming.

Although everything in her life was falling apart, the sound of Mother Nature's voice always gave her comfort. It was like the soft humming of the wind and the melody of the waves told her that everything was going to be alright.

"SAKURA!...".

She turned around, she knew the voice… It was Syaoran! She looked at him and thought maybe it was the moonlight playing tricks on her, but she could see there was something different about him. His eyes… they weren't empty anymore…

She saw him walking into the cold seawater towards her and took hold of her hands. His eyes staring into hers so intensely, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he blinked.

He raised his had to touch her face and wipe away her tears. It was the first time she saw this side of Syaoran. His face was soft and tranquil and his eyes were filled with such warmth that that radiated off of him and warmed her entire body. She knew… this was the real Syaoran…

"I've finally found you Sakura…".

"Syaoran…" she said through her tears. Oh how she wanted to just melt into his arms and leave the painful world behind. But she's tainted, and no longer pure… She could never be with him. It was too unfair for him…

She slowly let go of his hand and said "Syaoran… no…".

Syaoran's eyes went wide. "Why?..." he said. In his mind he thought as he looked at her fragile body 'Doesn't she know? Doesn't she feel it? My love for her. How much I want to be with her?'.

It pained her so much to see him that way, so hurt…

"We can't be together…" there was a pang of sadness deep in her heart when she said those words.

"Why! Why can't we be together! I love you!" he shouted when she turned away.

"It's not that easy!" she couldn't face him. Hearing him say those words just brought out all of her sadness. She couldn't help thinking, if that night never happened, she could have been together with Syaoran… Tears ran down her face endlessly. Why was she destined to never find happiness?...

"Why? Why? Tell me Sakura!"

"I'm pregnant!" Sakura finally screamed out and felt Syaoran loosen his grip. There was silence; only the faint melody of the waves could be heard. Sakura opened her mouth to speak. He had to know, he deserved to know… The reason they can never be together.

"A month ago I was raped…" Sakura said softly but just loud enough for Syaoran to hear. Holding herself she continued "I'm pregnant with my rapist's child Syaoran. I'm sorry…".

Still, there was silence. Sakura found herself crying again. Who would love a woman carrying a child spawned from the seed of her rapist? Not a soul…

That was what she thought, and that was why she was so shocked when she felt Syaoran's strong arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"It's okay Sakura… I'm sorry I put you through so much pain…" his comforting voice filled her ears and heart while his breath soothed her pain. But why was he apologizing?

"I'm so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me… There's so much I need to tell you, so much I need for you to know…".

"Syaoran…".

Now it was Syaoran's turn to cry. Tears rolled down his face as Sakura turned around to face him.

"I promise you Sakura…" Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her again. "I promise I'll take care of you and our baby…".

Sakura broke the embrace as soon as those words hit her ears. "What do you mean-?".

"Sakura, I am the father of your child. I am the one who broke into your house that night, I was the one who… who raped you…"

Sakura's mind went blank. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but Syaoran continued.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. What I did to you was unforgivable but you have to hear my side of the story".

Sakura tilted her head up to face him. She remembered that he said it was for revenge.

"Years ago your father raped my mother. Ever since then I've always hated your entire family. And I've planned on getting my revenge since then but you were stronger that I thought you could ever be and you didn't fall apart like my mother. I wasn't satisfied so I wanted to get near you and break you again. But I never counted on falling in love with you...".

Most people would think what came out of Syaoran's mouth to be nothing but a lame excuse to seek forgiveness. However Sakura believed every single word. She knew it was the truth, she could see it in his eyes. Her father had done things much worse than anything anyone could ever think of.

She could still remember that fateful day thirteen years ago when her mother was still alive. Nadeshiko was a wonderful woman who did everything she could for her family. Even though she knew Fujikata's heart was never had any room for her, she was still a good wife and mother.

_**Flashback**_

A ten year old Sakura sat in her room studying for her final exam when she heard he father's voice. Her parents were fighting again. Everyday was the same, Fujikata would come back from work and Nadeshiko would greet her husband but somehow, they would end up fighting and the result was always the same. Fujikata would abuse Nadeshiko and leave her crying on the floor…

But today, Sakura heard the sound of breaking glass and the screams of her mother. She opened her bedroom door so it was slightly ajar and peered out. She could see her mother crying and screaming as her father slapped her onto the floor.

She watched as her mother ran up the stairs, trying to get away but her father was close behind and just when she was about to reach the top of the long staircase, Fujikata forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Sakura watched in horror as she saw her mother loose her footing and fell down the stairs, ending up in a pile at the bottom, blood pouring profusely out of her body.

Sakura covered her mouth with her own hand, afraid that she would suddenly cry out. She had just witnessed her mother being murdered by her own father! She looked at her father, whimpering softly, thinking that he would run to her mother's dead body and try to save her but what she saw instead horrified her. A satisfied smile lay on Fujikata Kinomoto's lips as he walked into his room like nothing happened, leaving his wife's dead body on the living room floor.

Sakura closed the door quietly and sat on the floor leaning on the door, hugging her knees as she cried softly into the night…

**I hope you guys continue reading this story. It's been really really fun writing it! I love you guys!**

**Patrick signing out…**


	8. Stupid Cicada

**A lot of you must wonder why in the world did I name this chapter 'Stupid Cicada' well funny enough, I'm not going to tell you! Muahahaha…**

**I want to give special thanks to Princess-confused to her support and give lots and lots of cookies and thank yous to all those who reviewed as well!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the CCS characters. We only own a bubble… **

**Stupid Cicada**

Sakura stood on the veranda taking in the magnificent view of the sunrise. Sipping her morning coffee and then placing the cup on the wooden table she turned her attention to the sound asleep Syaoran. She knew he ran all the way to the resort so she decided not to wake him.

Sakura didn't know how to describe the man. One moment he scared the living hell out of her, the next he was her lifeline. He did things that made her shed tears of fear, joy and even touched her heart like no other.

Staring at his face a smile silently crept onto her lips. Ironically, she felt comfortable around Syaoran now, secure even. It amazed her how fast Syaoran had captured her heart after she locked it away. When he broke her, she fell and kept on falling and falling closer and closer to the ground… But he came into her life again to catch her, and this time to protect her.

She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, just to keep it blank so she can admire Syaoran's sleeping form. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable and if more, childlike when he was asleep. He was lying with a side of his face buried in the heavenly warmth and softness of the pillow and hugging another.

Just looking at him made her happy but something in her heart kept on bothering her; Syaoran promised that he would take care of her and their baby. Sakura knew he meant it word for word but somehow she knew she could only be a burden to him.

It was his flesh and blood growing deep inside her right at this moment. By any viewpoint he should very well be responsible and she wanted him to, not because she wanted him to repent for what he did to her but because she really loved him and their child.

However there was one thing that wouldn't leave her alone, one thing that kept on repeating itself in her head. It was the one thing that had haunted her since her mother's death thirteen years ago, the one thing she despised more than anything in the world, Fujikata Kinomoto…

She knew if her father found out they were together, his loathing for Syaoran would only grow stronger than it already might be and there was nothing the bastard would not do to get rid of his enemies. She was worried, Syaoran was no amateur but her father had no problem doing a very horrible sin; one she doubted Syaoran could ever commit – murder…

She placed the palm of her hand on her slowly growing abdomen and knew she had to do something, but for now, all she wanted to do was to stay here with Syaoran for as long as she could. She took one last glance at Syaoran and turned back to the beautiful scenery.

At the same moment, Syaoran woke up from his peaceful slumber to find that the Sakura he was holding in his arms wasn't really Sakura, or really anyone but a mere pillow. He inwardly growled, a little annoyed that Sakura had left his side.

However all of his frustration went out the window the instant he saw her. Her beauty set off fireworks in his heart and her smile made his heart leap. There she was, the love of his life, looking as beautiful as ever with the daylight shining upon her in such away it was almost dancing on and off her skin.

He knew she was the one, the one he wanted to protect, the one he wanted to be with, the one that made him complete, the one he could never live without. He wondered how he lived in the past without her and realized that he was never really happy in his past. But now, all that has changed, he had finally found her; the only one he could ever love and received her love in return. The only person in this world he would ever want to carry his child…

He got out of bed and walked over to her silently from behind and gently wrapped his arms around her waist careful not to bring discomfort to her or the baby. He heard her gasp of surprise and immediately said "It's okay Sakura. It's just me".

Sakura blushed slightly and put her hands on top of his. They stayed like that for a while before Sakura decided to break the silence. "Syaoran, my father is a powerful man; you could get hurt if you continue to go against him".

Syaoran sighed "Sakura, the man needs to be punished for what he did. I know he'd your father but Sakura… I need to do this. It's important to me".

"Why is revenge always so important? What my father did to your family was too for revenge! And look what happened! What you're doing now you're doing is the exact same thing! Haven't you done enough? Why can't you just leave it? Can't it end here?" Sakura said, raising her voice to a threatening level.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did to you but I - " Syaoran started but was cut off by Sakura. He's facial expression consisted of shock and astonishment. He never knew Sakura was capable of such expression of rage and fiery temper. Something was wrong, he knew it.

"I know you're sorry Syaoran, but that's not what I want to hear" She stared deep into her eyes "I want you to tell me that you'll stop chasing your childish chase for revenge…". Sakura never blinked, anxiously waiting for Syaoran's answer. 'Just one sentence Syaoran, say it, then I'll end this painful charade' she thought.

However Syaoran's answer never came… so with a heavy heart, she began to walk away from him. "I see… well then, enjoy your revenge…" Sakura said with a sharp voice that virtually slashed open his heart.

"Where are you going?" he said, pulling her arm.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Sakura asked scornfully "I'm going home Syaoran, away from you…".

"What! Are you crazy? You can't go back there. What do you think he'll do when he sees you're pregnant!".

"That's not your problem".

"The hell it is. It's my child!".

"Which you impregnated me with by raping me!" she screamed. Syaoran looked at her with pain written all over his face, and all in his eyes…

"We're not a family Syaoran…" she after throwing the last of her garments in her bag, took one last look at Syaoran and bided "Goodbye…".

Even upon her goodbye, his hand never let go of her arm. He looked into her eyes, trying his hardest to find even a tinge of lie in her emerald orbs but found nothing. 'She really doesn't love me…' Syaoran felt a sudden flow of remorse flow through his heart. He never had his heart broken before.

And even now, as he watches the only woman he had ever loved go out the door, he can't do a thing to stop her, can't say a word to make her change her mind, only able to mourn over his loss and forever miss her in his heart.

**Not much really happens in this chapter but I noticed that some of you reviewed that we rush things too much so I just wanted to make a little chapter that really expresses their love for eachother. Cliché… I know**

**P. S. … I am Patrick…**


	9. Goodbye Mei Ling

Since our dear Patrick had resigned and Melody yelled out a loud "HELL NO!" at me when I asked her to write the next chapter, so here I am writing it. Just wanna tell you guys take it easy on me coz I'm just a beginner and I really had no idea about writing this stuff. In fact, I really don't know how write it. So, just preview and state your reviews. TQ :Þ

GOODBYE MEI LING 

10.30 am in Fujitaka's office

" Are you sure she's behind all this?" 

" Absolutely sure, boss. There's no doubt about it. She is the one."

" I should have known it…"

" Do you want me to 'take care' of her, boss?"

" NO! She's mine! I'll finish her on my own."

Fujitaka slammed down the telephone.

" So she is here for revenge. Like mother, like daughter. Before she gets her hands on me, I'll just destroy her first!"

" Carmen! In my office, now!" Fujitaka hollered his assistant through the telephone.

" Yes, sir?" Carmen was wondering what made Fujitaka so angry as she rushes in.

" Tell the lady that came for the interview that day to start working tomorrow. I've chose her as my new secretary."

" You mean Mei Ling?" asked Carmen in confusion.

" Yes! What are you waiting for? Get to work, now!" Fujitaka yelled at Carmen.

" Yes, sir!" Not wanting another yell from Fujitaka, Carmen rushed out the door and quickly closed it behind her, sighing.

How the hell does she knows which one of the interviewers that Fujitaka meant since there were a dozen of them applying for that job on the other day!

The next morning in Fujitaka's office.

" Thank you Fujitaka for giving me this job, or should I call you boss now?" said Mei Ling in her sexy and charming sweet voice.

" You should," replied Fujitaka as he laughed.

" As you wish, boss. So, when do I start working?"

" Soon enough…But before that, why don't we celebrate this occasion…you know, since you are my secretary now, you should know better about your boss. Don't you think so?"

" You had a point there Fujitaka….I mean, boss," said Mei Ling as she smiled, her rosy wet lips made Fujitaka feel like melting.

She was so pretty, hot and sexy that Fujitaka almost forgot she was the enemy. Her blood-red eyes hypnotised him. Mei Ling snapped her fingers in front of Fujitaka's eyes which made him awake from his dream.

" Boss?"

" Uh…Yes, Mei Ling. Tonight at 11.00 pm in Tokyo Hotel Casino."

" Sure…I'll be right there." answered Mei Ling.

Fujitaka just sat there and watched as Mei Ling heading towards the door and close it behind her.

" It's such a waste that I didn't have the chance to 'enjoy' her first befrore she dies!" Fujitaka thought to himself as he let out an evil laugh.

That night in Tokyo Hotel Casino.

" So Mei Ling, why did you want to work for me anyway?" asked Fujitaka as he poured another glass of beer in Mei Ling's glass.

Mei Ling had been drinking about three bottles of beer since half an hour ago while Fujitaka just kept on pouring her glass after glass of beer, hoping his plan will suceed. Unware of Fujitaka's plan, Mei Ling just kept on drinking.

" Yes, boss…..your company…got…many workers.." she spoke through a couple of hiccups.

" No…what I asked was…Mei Ling….Mei Ling…?" Fujitaka shook her body.

At last! Mei Ling was drunk and it's time to complete Fujitaka's next plan. Fujitaka then carried Mei Ling to her car and laid her on the back couch. The he drove Mei Ling's car to a hillside and stopped the car there. He placed Mei Ling on the front seat and let down the brakes. Fujitaka then pushed the car downhill without any sympathy for the woman.

" Like mother, like daughter. It feels nice to be able to send you to hell the same way I did to your mother. Have a pleasant afterlife with your stupid mother in hell! Hahahahaha…….!" Fujitaka laughed evilly.

He had completed his plan at last. Mei Ling's car crushed and exploded. There was no way in hell Mei Ling could survive through that explosion. One thing was for sure. Mei Ling was DEAD!

**So..I guess I'm done with chapter 9. I know it's kinda short but this chapter was just to kill Mei Ling's character. Lol… Anyway,thanks to Patrick and Melody for their edition. Thanks to you guys too for reading it.**

P/S : I'm Erica….the cousin… 


	10. A Flowers Bloom in The Dark

Author's note: **Really sorry guys! Due to the exam we upload it quite late. Sorry. Hope you guys continue to support us. Thanks. So Here's your story... **

Chapter 10

A Flower Blooms in the Dark

Sakura twisted and turned in bed, trying to at least get a minute of sleep. Finally, she gave up. She just couldn't sleep. She tried hard to clear her mind but his face just seemed to haunt her, every single time she closed her eyes. She'll have the same nightmares. Ever since the day she left Syaoran. A terrible nightmare it was... Syaoran was taken away from her... forever...

"It's just a nightmare... "she kept repeating to herself. But deep in her heart, she felt agonized. In her nightmares, she saw his amber eyes, those amber eyes that were once so deep... so intense and flickering with soothing warmth, seemed to fade away, little by little.

What does this means? Why is she having the same nightmares? Could it be that Syaoran... ?"

"NO! NO! It's just a dream... it's just a dream..." cold sweat started forming on her skin as she thought to herself.

"I need a drink," she said to no one. She walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. After drinking, she headed back to her room but not before noticing that the library lights were on. Driven by curiosity, she decided to check it out. There was someone in there..."Father…" she whispered.

What was he doing this late at night she did not know but before she could guess Fujitaka spoke everything she needed know. He was talking to Rong Xue Rae's picture! She peeked through the slightly ajar door, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Xue Rae... I feel sorry for you...Not only that you're a maladroit of a woman! You have sent your only daughter to me for vengeance but instead, I've sent her back to you!" he smirked.

Sakura froze... What did her father do now? She really doesn't know but somehow she knew that it's not a good thing. But only one thing she was sure of. She must protect Syaoran. She mustn't let Fujitaka knows about him or else... she will not forgive herself if anything happens to Syaoran because of her evil father.

Slowly, she stepped backwards... fearing that her father might hear her. Not caring to change her nightgown, she walked out of her house towards the garage. Only after she realized that the garage was locked with it's key in the mini library! Plus it was raining heavily outside now.

"Perfect..." she muttered to herself. She can't wait for the next day to tell Syaoran about this. What if her father kills Syaoran before she could act? He'll be dead by then!

It never really crossed her mind to get a raincoat or an umbrella. She couldn't waste another second. She had to tell Syaoran immediately.

It wasn't long for Syaoran to realize that someone was ringing his door bell. He woke up lazily from his bed to open the door.

"Who's the hell is it at this time?" he muttered to himself as he looked at the clock that showed 1.35 a.m. To his surprise, it was Sakura! Her hair was wet and her nightgown was completely soaked in water. Her face looked pale, very pale indeed.

"Sa... Sakura? What are you doing, coming to my house in the depth of night?" asked Syaoran rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Syaoran..." as Sakura said that, she suddenly fainted in front of the door.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran quickly stepped forward and caught Sakura into his arms before she fell on the ground.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She could felt the warm and soft bed she was on. She looked around. The surrounding of her was mostly...green. She tried to wake up but her head was aching when she does that.

"Aww..." cried Sakura.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand touching her forehead. It made her felt comfortable... very comfortable.

"Don't move too much, you're fevering."

She turned to her right and realized that it was Syaoran beside her, placing a warm towel on her forehead after he noticed that she is fevering.

Suddenly, something struck her mind. Her eyes widen."My clothes!" she realized that she was not wearing her nightgown but, instead she was wearing a warm long sleeve t-shirt.

"Don't worry," Syaoran assured her." It's my maid who change it." as he gave her warm water to drink.

"Thanks..." said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"So, aren't you gonna tell me why you come?" Syaoran asked her.

"Oh, that.." remember Sakura. "I..." Sakura was about to tell him about her father when Touya, Syaoran's 10 years old brother rushed into his room.

"Syao!" Touya called.

"What is it, Touya? But aren't you suppose to sleep in your room now at this time?" asked Syaoran.

"It's the thunder! I'm scared of it."he cried.

"Don't be scared. Big boy mustn't be scared." Syaoran comforts him by embracing him with big hug.

As Touya was talking with Syaoran, Sakura studied Touya's face. She noticed something from that. His eyes were like hers...emerald green. She feels strange because Touya's eyes was different, either from Syaoran or Touya's father and mother that she saw in the photo frame on Syaoran's table beside her.

Sakura was struck from her daydream when Syaoran suddenly call her.

" What do you have in mind?" asked Syaoran.

"No..nothing really." muttered Sakura.

"But...hey, who's this pretty lady on your bed, Syao?" interrupt Touya as he walked nearer to Sakura.

Sakura blushes.

"Oh...this pretty young lady is called Sakura." Syaoran told him as he smiled at Sakura.

"And to my dearest cute lil' brother, you better go to bed now so that I can spend my time with this pretty lady." Syaoran continued making Sakura blushes even more.

" You bet it Syao-Syao. I'll leave you two lover birds alone. Goodnight Syao-Syao. Goodnight my dear sister-in-law." Touya teased her.

Now Sakura's face turned all red.

As Touya closed the door behind him, Sakura kept on feeling something about that little boy. His green emerald eyes…they attracted her a lot. Instead, she had a very strong feeling towards them. But how could it be?

" Now where were we?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Sakura's face immediately turned solemn.

" It's my father, Fujitaka. I don't know how but I think he's planning something evil. Syaoran, you've gotta let go of your vengeancy. Stop it. Stop everything about the vengeancy. I don't want my father to hurt you if he knows about all this." Pleaded Sakura to him.

" Sakura…You know it's impossible for me to forget this vengeancy. It's not something that kids always argue for. Your father, Fujitaka…ruined my family…He killed my father! His own best friend! And you just asked me to let go easily, just like that?" Syaoran's eyes were burning with anger when he told Sakura this.

"I'm sorry about that but it's out of my hand! Let bygones be bygones. Why do you have to be so stubborn anyway?" Sakura act as if she doesn't care anything about what her father did to his family.

" Sakura, why couldn't you understand me? It's the murderer of my father we're talking about! He was killed by your father and I'm never gonna quit hunting him even if I'm dead!" Syaoran insisted.

" Okay..Let's just say my father killed your father and then you killed my father. After that, what happens next? My son kills you and the your grandchild kills my son? So when is this gonna be over, Syaoran! Tell me!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran.

" Well, why don't you tell me Sakura! What would you do to the person who killed your father! Not enough of that, he raped your mother, causing her pregnant! Tell me Sakura! What would you do!" Syaoran let the anger out of him. Even Sakura felt it too.

Suddenly, Sakura's mind thought of Syaoran's words "…causing her pregnant!" Did she just heard that right? She thought that to herself.

" Syaoran…" Sakura asked softly.

" Did you just said my father raped your mother and caused her pregnant?" Sakura asked slowly fearing the answer she might get.

Syaoran looked into her eyes and nodded his head slowly.

" That little boy wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

" His green eyes..they aren't like your parents. They are like…like…" Sakura stopped. She couldn't continue it. She couldn't face the truth that her father is deadly evil!

"…..like yours." Syaoran continued for her.

" He has a pair of green eyes, just like yours."

Tears fall down on Sakura's cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She does have green eyes…but what makes it worst…she got it from her father, Fujitaka! It means her father…….No! Sakura closed her face with her palms, not wanting to face Syaoran.

" I know how you felt Sakura but it's the truth and you got to face it….like I did.." Syaoran comforted her.

" I…I think I gotta go…." Sakura said as she tried to stand but almost fell on the floor when Syaoran grabbed hold of her into his arms.

" You can't go home now. Not like this." Syaoran told her..feeling worried towards her.

" It's none of your business! Now let me go!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran as she tried to free her hands from his grip.

" But……" Syaoran suddenly cut down by a woman's voice.

" Syaoran…What's with all the noises?

A woman of middle age asked as she entered Syaoran's room with her wheel chair.

" Mother…."

**It's the end of chapter 10. Please review Thanks a lot. We really appreciate it. Wait for our next chapter that is coming really soon.**

**P/S : I'm Erica again……**


	11. Pigeon Poop

**-.-''' Sigh I am definitely not writing the next chapter… **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything that isn't ours.**

Chapter 11

Pigeon Poop…

"Mother…" Syaoran said, surprised to see his mother.

"What's happening here?" asked Yelan, Syaoran's mother, as she turned her attention towards Sakura standing beside Syaoran.

" I..I..she.." Syaoran was unable to explain.

"Is she the girlfriend Touya's was talking about?" asked Yelan, as her lips curved up forming a smile.

"Crap!" Syaoran muttered under his breath before coming up with the sweetest and fakest smile he could and saying "Yes, mother. Meet my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran lied.

"Wh…!" Sakura wanted to scream but Syaoran quickly closed her mouth with his hand.

"Uh?" Yelan was surprised to see how they acted weirdly.

" Er…she's sick. I asked her to stay for the night but she refused." Syaoran changed the topic as he forced Sakura to lie on the bed.

Yelan just smiled at both of them.

"So 'this' was the cause of all the noise." Yelan said raising an eyebrow.

She moved her wheelchair towards Sakura. Syaoran quickly helped her while Sakura just stood there watching. In her mind she couldn't help but think of the possibility that her father cause Syaoran mother's condition.

"Please sit Sakura or should I call you Miss Kinomoto." Yelan asked.

Before Sakura had a chance to say anything Syaoran covered her mouth again and replied "Sakura is just fine mother" with an air of uneasiness surrounding his words.

Yelan didn't seem to notice her son's strange behavior or Sakura's constant struggle – that or she just couldn't care less. But either way, she didn't say a word and instead put her hand on Sakura's forehead.

"Oh dear! You really are coming down with something. And here I thought Syaoran was lying just so he could get rid of me and have some alone time with you… But really Syaoran is this how you take care of your own girlfriend?" Yelan scolded – playfully.

Syaoran stood there with a defeated attitude and sighed.

"I'm fine really; it's just a little cough. It will probably clear by morning." Sakura told her, coughing.

But then Sakura realized that Yelan wasn't paying attention to what she said though she never took her eyes off of hers.

"Master Li, there's a phone call for you from a Mr. Hiiragizawa?" The maid hollered from downstairs and Syaoran smirked inwardly knowing how confused the maid must be. Hiiragizawa was a hard name to pronounce and even he himself sometimes have difficulty saying it. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave the room to answer the phone, actually it was Sakura that he was reluctant to leave, but nonetheless, he went out of the room and answered the phone.

"Hey"

"Syaoran, this won't sound good so prepare yourself ok?"

"Eriol you sound like somebody died, what happened?"

"… You know that Mei Long or some other girl's name I don't remember you started seeing a few years ago?"

"Do you mean Mei Ling?"

"Yeah that's the one".

"What happened to her?" Syaoran asked, anxiety swelling up in his body.

"She's dead Syaoran… A car accident, busted breaks, she was drunk too.

"What no way! You must have the wrong person Eriol, I know Mei Ling well enough to know that she doesn't drink and drive. In fact she doesn't drink at all. She's not an alcohol-tolerated person!"

"Listen Syao, you know I'm not sick enough to play these kinds of jokes. I double checked. The accident was near a cliff close to the Tokyo Hotel Casino. The explosion burnt up most of her body but DNA tests don't lie Syao, it's really her. I'm sorry man…"

"B – but.. How could this be?... Mei Ling…" It took every single ounce of strength in him to not drop the receiver. Mei Ling was dead, and it felt like someone had pulled the trigger of a gun and shot bullet through his heart; leaving it to bleed tears…

Back at the ranch, Sakura excused Yelan in order to find Syaoran. He had been downstairs for a while now and she had a nagging feeling that something was dead wrong.

She walked down the spiral staircase to find Syaoran standing there, frozen except for his trembling hand putting the receiver back where it was. He turned around, slowly and she could see just how deep his remorse was just by the agonizing movement of his body. But what moved her most was the sheer emotion in his eyes…

Yes, he was crying… Sakura neared him, step by step and when he saw her, he couldn't help but nod his head in shame, not wanting Sakura to see him cry. Sakura came to a halt right in front of him and reached her hand to touch his cheek and wipe away a single trickle of tear. His tear…

Seeing how much compassion and empathy she felt for him, he didn't hesitate to throw his arm around her and cry his heart out in the crook of her neck, wetting her shirt in the process.

"Mei Ling's dead. There isn't anyone to collect her body or her death certificate. I'm the only one… I was the only one that she had in her life and I wasn't even there to protect her when she needed me!".

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, letting her hand gently caress his hair in a consoling fashion and hugging him ever so tightly just so he won't feel so alone. He was just like a little wolf, stray and lonesome, and she the moon he counted on every night to accompany him trough his never ending journey. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm sorry…".

Sakura lay beside her alleged boyfriend, relieved that he was sleeping soundly. She looked at the bedside clock, 4.00 am. By any means she should be sleeping right now but she couldn't, she knew now, the meaning of the words her father said in the library. He killed her. There was nothing more to explain but Syaoran… she just couldn't stand to see him this way, so – so anguished…

She brushed his soft messy bangs and felt him his body move. He wasn't awake – thank god, but he instinctively moved his body closer to hers, something that she uncontrollably blushed to.

She lowered her head to his ear and whispered "I love you" to Syaoran. Whether he heard it or not, she may never know but somewhere deep down in her heart, she already knew that he knows without needing her to say it.

The next morning,

"I 'm going out to identify her body. I'll be back later. Are you sure you're gonna be ok by yourself?" Syaoran said holding both of her hands in his.

"I should be asking you that question Syaoran. Are you sure you don't want me come with?"

"With my baby in your tummy, no way honey. Don't worry, I promise you I'll come back alive".

"Syaoran how can I not worry now that you've said that?".

"You can take your mind off of it by making sure that the baby's fine. Go get some sleep; I know you stayed up all night looking after me". Sakura blushed but she knew that he was acting playful just to cover up the hurt inside.

At mid morning Syaoran was back, with the same sad look upon his face. Sakura greeted him but he only replied "I'm going to Mei Ling's funeral, I just thought you should know" in a cold voice.

"I'll go with you Syaoran, I know I never met Mei Ling, but she seems so important to you and she is by law my step-sister, I should go – " she was cut off by Syaoran, angry like Sakura had never seen before.

"I'll go alone Sakura, you're not needed there".

"Syaoran what has gotten in to you? How can you say that – "

"What's wrong Sakura is the very moment you step out of this house, your life is in danger. You know as well and I do that you father is responsible for her death! I already lost her and don't want to loose you! So for once Sakura would you just shut the hell up and listen to me!"

Sakura's eyes widen with shock, never had Syaoran, or any other person yelled at her like that. Whether it was from shock, fright or because she was pregnant and experiencing a very emotional state right now, she did not know, but tears swelled up in her eyes and she ran up the stairs as fast as lighting, leaving Syaoran alone in the kitchen to regret when he had said.

Back with Fujitaka. He was currently talking – more like yelling to someone on the phone.

"_There is someone else, her partner. A man who goes by the name Syaoran Li…_" said a voice in the phone.

" What! You sure!"

"_Unfortunately yes, boss!. And your daughter's with him_," said the voice again.

"What!" Fujitaka yelled.

"_What are your orders?_" asked the voice.

"I want you to bring my daughter back immediately! I don't care how you do it, drag her, hit her if you have to! Just bring her back!"

"Right away boss."

"Li…" Fujikata narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he heard the name before. It didn't take long though because he never forgotten how much he hated the name.

He laughed. An evil laugh, a maniacal laugh .

"First it's Rae's daughter and now Li's son. How interesting…" he thought to himself as he laughed.

**What's gonna happen to Sakura and Syaoran? What is Fujitaka planning to do now? Just wait till the next chapter. Until next time - if there is one… Muahahaha… Bye! **

**Authors : Erica / Melody **

**I think you guys already know from the stupid title that I'm Patrick, hehe…If we don't get at least 20 reviews don't expect a good chapter next time…**

**Patrick signing out… :P**


	12. Innocent Death

Somebody is going to die in this chapter, see if you can guess who... 

I really hope that you guys will like this chapter. I know the updates have been slow but we've been very inpsiration deprived lately and yeap, we are a bunch of lazy asses staying up late at night just to finish our homework... Some of us anyways... hehe...

I went and read all the reviews that Blood in the Snow got ever since it was posted and I would like to make a few things clear. I know most of you think that BITS(blood in the snow) is rushed. We don't deny that it's rushed. The three of us don't really have a lot of time to spend on fictions so we decided before we started BITS to just go straight to the point and cut out all of those useless details you probably don't even have to know in order to understand this story.

But it's sad though, BITS is ending very soon. One or two chapters will end it and there will be no sequel.

_Disclaimer: Nope We don't own CCS... If we did, we wouldn't be here writing this story, it would be on TV this very instant..._

**...BLOOD IN THE SNOW...**

_Previously on Blood in the Snow..._

"What no way! You must have the wrong person Eriol, I know Mei Ling well enough to know that she doesn't drink and drive. In fact she doesn't drink at all. She's not an alcohol-tolerated person!"

"Listen Syao, you know I'm not sick enough to play these kinds of jokes. I double checked. The accident was near a cliff close to the Tokyo Hotel Casino. The explosion burnt up most of her body but DNA tests don't lie Syao, it's really her. I'm sorry man…"

Syaoran what has gotten in to you? How can you say that – "

"What's wrong Sakura is the very moment you step out of this house, your life is in danger. You know as well and I do that you father is responsible for her death! I already lost her and don't want to loose you! So for once Sakura would you just shut the hell up and listen to me!"

"_What are your orders?_" asked the voice.

"I want you to bring my daughter back immediately! I don't care how you do it, drag her, hit her if you have to! Just bring her back!"

_Chapter 12_ **Innocent Death...** _Our tenderly love_ _Bloomed in spring_ _And before I realized_

_You had my heart in your hands..._

Sakura sat alone in Syaoran's room, smiling gently as her fingers traced the wooden picture frame that held his photograph. She raised a hand to softly rub her swollen eyes. Remembering the argument, the smile on her face faded. She was not sad, nor was she angry, she was – afraid...

Afraid of the thought that their relationship would turn out to be something like her parents'. She lived in that cold abyss before, and now she was afraid that her child would suffer the same fate. She knew their love was true, but that alone could never change the fact that their child was a result of rape and neither could it fill up her hole he had left in her heart...

Hearing the engine of a car, she peeked out the window. It was nothing like Syaorans' car, someone else was driving it, someone else was there to see her and the sick thing was, she had a pretty good idea of the person who was behind this unplesant meeting.

"Fujitaka... He knows...", Sakura hissed as she saw two men entirely dressed in black take out a gun and fire at the front door, unlocking it.

She grabbed her handphone, speed-dialed Syaoran and waited for an answer but nothing came. She was panicking, she could not just stay there and wait for them to find her. She was a sitting duck,her only choice was to run out the back door before any of those men find her.

She opened the door slightly, just enough to see that it was clear before she ran as fast and quietly as her pregnant body would let her. A flight of stairs later, she was in the kitchen. Hearing voices, she quickly ducked behind the counter.

"Nothing sir".

"You two, follow me upstairs. You stay in the car and keep the engine running for a quick get-away. Check every door, every room, she probably knows we're here".

"Yes sir".

Sakura tried to calm down her breathing and clamped her hands over her mouth, afraid that her squels of fear might be heard. After the footsteps faded, she rose from the floor and sneaked out the back door.

She sighed inwardly, all she had to do now was climb over the fence. She ran towards it, putting her hands on the metal when she turned around and heard someone say, "Stop!" with a gun pointed right at her.

"You are to follow us back to your father miss" the man said.

"N... no", was all she could let out.

"Don't force me to hurt you miss!" the man demanded as he approached her.

Afraid and terrified, she did what anyone would have done in anykind of dire situation –she ran. She ran and ran into the front garden of the mansion. The man behind her fired a warning shot that missed her but it still managed to scare the hell out of her.

Upon hearing the shot, the other men in the mansion came out running with their guns ready in their hands. The man chasing Sakura fired another shot, this one came very close to hitting her right in the head.

"Stop you idiot. We can't hurt her!", she heard the leader yell out but it was too late. The man fired one last shot. And the bullet hit its mark, right in her chest!

The pain she felt was indescribable but she did not feel for long because a moment later, she felt her eyes go out as she fainted right on the cold, cold ground.

"Syaoran... help...me...".

Blood was everywhere, on the ground and all over her body...

The men panicked.

"What now boss?" the lesser man asked, looking at the blood covered stationary body in front of him.

The leader punched him in the face with the back of his gun and he fell to the ground, wincing at the pain of his bloody eye.

"There's nothing we can do now. Let's go".

"What about her?".

"Leave her", was the last that was said.

Sakura laid alone on a plain white bed; eyes towards the ceiling, completely still, completely silent, completely destroyed...

**Flashback **

"What happened! How is Sakura, how's the baby!", Syaoran asked as he shook the doctor.

"Her condition is critical but I can't guarantee she'll recover from her emotional distress".

"Wh..what do you mean? Did something happen to her? To the baby!" he grabbed hold of the doctors shoulders, shaking him as if his life depended on the asnwer he was about to give, "Answer me!".

"The baby didn't survive. I'm sorry sir. We did everything we could".

**End Flashback**

Just outside Sakura's ward, Syaoran sat, eyes to the floor... He had just lost his child, and it was all his fault. He couldn't bring himself to go into Sakura's ward, he just couldn't walk through that door and look into her eyes to see how completly shattered she was...

He heard footsteps and looked up. It was Tomoyo and Eriol.

"How's Sakura?" Tomoyo said softly.

"She's not in critical condition anymore. You can go see her, the nurse told me she's awake".

"The nurse? Haven't you seen her?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran did not answer.

"Syaoran this isn't your fault. This whole thing isn't your fault", Tomoyo said.

"Leave, I don't need this right now", Syaoran asnwered lifelessly.

Tomoyo pushed his back onto the wall, forcing him to look at her. "Syaoran I know you're heartbroken but you can't be like this! Not now! Sakura needs you!".

Syaoran's facial expression did not change a bit. He pushed away her hand and stood up and started to walk.

"Leave", he said bluntly.

"Will you stop blaming youself!" Tomoyo's words finally hit a nerve.

Syaoran halted, his back facing Tomoyo and Eriol, "Do you have any idea what I feel now? My own flesh and blood, just – died... And I was stupid enough to let it happen! Why didn't I protect her? Why do I always fail to protect the ones I love!".

Even from the back, Eriol could tell Syaoran was crying. He wasn't just crying over the loss of his child, but Mei Ling as well.

"It was all my fault…my fault… I never should've yelled at her. Why didn't I just listen to her and brought her with me? I'm so fucking stupid!", Syaoran cried.

"Syaoran, nobody wanted this to happen", Eriol began. "Stop blaming youself. If you really want to blame someone, blame the guy who did this to her, blame the guy that did this to both of you, but first, take care of Sakura. She needs _you_, more than anything else right now...".

"Sakura..." Syaoran sat beside her, holding her hand in his.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to and the first thing she saw was Syaoran. Tears immediately filled her eyes as so many emotions filled up her heart at once.

Just the sight of his face, told her that everything was going to be alright, that everything was going to okay, that she would live through this painful ordeal, as long as he was there, right by her side...

**- THE END -**

Don't forget to yell at us in your reviews telling us how much you hate us for killing off yet another character... Muahahaha...

**POLL!**

Hi guys, sorry to disappoint you guys but the story has come to a standstill. We're not discontinuing the story but we decided to do a bit of research. So we need your help.. we devised a few story ending plots and we were wondering which one readers would like best.

Fujitaka dies and everyone lives happily ever after…

Syaoran dies and Sakura seeks revenge…

Sakura dies and Syaoran goes crazy…

Syaoran, Sakura along with Yelan and Touya get murdered by Fujitaka…

Sakura commits suicide when the baby dies…

Fujitaka suicides but not before killing Yelan…

Fujitaka plants a bomb in the court and blasts every to death… (-.-" this is just a wildcard… We probably won't put it in the story but you guys can vote. Who knows we might just write it… Muahahaha...)

Eriol becomes a spy for Fujitaka, kidnaps Sakura and threatens to kill her if Syaoran didn't do as Fujitaka says.

If what you want isn't in any of these choices you are welcomed to say your opinion! Muahahahahaha… We'll research and consider everyone's votes but we can't promise that we'll follow it 100. Hehe…

Review...


	13. Carp

Sorry this is an authors note:

We need help with this fic. None of us know how to write courtroom drama and we were wondering if any of you guys would care to help us or at least give us some pointers. We desperately want to finish this fic but if we can't find some way to complete that boring courtroom drama then this fic is never gonna finish.

Please! TT

Love,

Patrick, Melody and Erica.


	14. I'm Singing in the Shower

Thanks to everyone who volunteered to help us with the courtroom drama. We know courtroom dramas are sometime boring (especially ours since none of us have any idea how to write them) but this part is important because it'll will explain all the things that some of you find hard to understand. So we have to at least try to make it not suck.

**We moved the courtroom drama to a later chapter because we still don't know how to write it. We wrote this little chapter so we would have some more time. So unfortunately the story won't end just yet… sigh**

CherryFreakyFunK: wow… aren't you the adrenaline junkie :)

halliwells: Help us!

Rebel Sk8er of CA: I like the way you think :)

aNiMeOcHiBi: You're a very interesting character :)

jean kitsune: things that happen in court :)

Ahh sorry for not mentioning the other great reviewers but honestly I'm just too lazy to write anymore. But you know we love you all :)

To everyone that volunteered to help us. If would be great if you guys can tell us some of the basic terms that they use in court and the way things work in a court. And if you guys know other fanfics with good courtroom drama please tell us! Thanks.

Disclaimer: We own nothing…

**Untitled**

I shall defend you now,

Though my blood has no value to you,

The enemies I shall slay,

Because it is the only way I could prove to you,

This cursed right hand,

Murderer of a thousand souls,

Will one day consume itself,

And I along with it,

My black heart weeps of blood thicker than the winter snow,

As one day I shall leave you,

And I will see a smile on your face,

While my heart will rot away without your embrace…

"Fujitaka!", Syaoran roared as he rammed his way into the Kinomoto Residence, a hard and angry look plastered upon his face. He could no longer suppress the anger he felt for Fujitaka. He took the life of his father, raped his mother, killed Mei Ling, made Sakura suffer and murdered his unborn child. It was the last straw; he walked into the room with every intention of killing him, he was going to, he wanted to, he had to, he needed to…

"You're a rash man Li, very rash indeed". Fujitaka spoke with an air of amusement and a small smile tugged at his lips.

This only made Syaoran's anger grew, how can anyone be so cruel, so evil, so heartless?... "Me? Rash? You killed your grandchild!", his howled, his fist meeting his desk in a hard and rigid punch.

"That 'thing' was no grandchild of mine. I will not accept a grandchild who has an insignificant creature like you for a father. Sakura will return to me, whether by will or by force, she will come back".

"Even at the expense of her own life? I won't even explain to you how much in a state of shock she's in right now. You have taken everything from her!".

"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one who raped my poor daughter and caused her to be forsaken by her lover? You have no right to raise your voice at me!"

"I have every single right to raise my voice! I have every right to kill you! You ruined the lives of so many and yet you only continue to think of ways to make the lives of your enemies more miserable…". Syaoran said through clenched teeth.

"How very dramatic of you Li. If you kill me, it would only make my daughter hate you even more, are you sure you want to risk that?".

Syaoran smirked at his words or rather at the fact that the man standing in front of him understood nothing about his own daughter.

"You know nothing about Sakura".

"I know enough to make her love me", Syaoran said, smirking at how agitated Fujitaka looked.

"I am not that easily threatened Li".

"I know you're not, and I know even the court might not be able to bring you to justice. But you're the kind of man that destroys himself Fujitaka. What I've been doing up till now is only setting the perfect stage for your final act… of death…" Syaoran said this in such a soft yet threatening whisper it sent chills up Fujitaka's spine.

"You speak ambitious words, Li. But you're just a boy; you're no match for me. Not even with the help of my daughter will you live to see the day I die!".

"Maybe so, but you have no idea just how 11 years of anger, hate, sorrow, and depression can do to a person… do you Fujitaka?".

"Get out of my house!" Fujitaka shouted. Never had someone challenged him like this. It raised his anger to a whole new level. He was determined to devastate Syaoran and he wasn't going to let the mere punk dethrone him of his empire, not even at the cost of Sakura…".

Syaoran stood there glaring into his eyes. Every fiber of his being urged to give Fujitaka the ultimate bashing of the century. But with his current anger even that won't satisfy him. He was going to take Fujitaka down the old fashion way, and he knew exactly what he had to do, even if it will endanger the lives of the innocent, he knew this step had to be taken.

Fujitaka won't go down or at least die without a fight, and he was going to give him that fight. For that was the fight that motivated him to live on thirteen years ago, the very fight that he craved for since the downfall of his family's honour, the very thing he'll stop at nothing to win…

Speeding down the highway, Syaoran reached for his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Tomoyo? Get ready, we're going to court".

Eriol walked into a high-rise building accompanied by four CIA agents. Stepping out of the lift on level 145, he went straight towards Fujitaka's office, never even bothering to look at the secretary who was trying to stop him.

Fujitaka was reading the news report on the internet when a mob barged into his office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!".

"Fujitaka Kinomoto, You are a now murder suspect. We're here to take you into custody.

"Murder suspect my ass! Get out of my office!".

"As much as I would love do that, I have a duty to protect unknowing victims from crazy, uncontrollable, demented fucking maniacs like you". Eriol smirked seeing the glare he was getting for Fujitaka, "My apologies if I sound too informal, but you're evil and I can't help but hate you".

Fujitaka looked like he was about to explode with the way Eriol was talking to him but Eriol spoke before he had a chance to retort.

"Boys, cuff him. We're taking him downtown".

Sakura laid on the bed, looking off into the light of the setting sun trough the window. Feeling so hopeless with the dry tears on her cheeks and her red eyes no longer able to cry and mourn for the loss of her child.

Her emerald eyes seemed to have lost their brilliant glimmer and left only with clouds of sorrow. But still she stared into the sun, as if hoping to see her child deep within its warmth that she was unable to feel.

Then she heard it! The voice she longed to hear, it was the sweet voice of her ill-fated child. The child laughed and kept repeating only one word. "Mother…". Sakura felt her heart tighten. It was her child! It was her child calling her! She could just image how the child must have felt; so lost, so scared, so frightened and wanting nothing more than just the embrace of a mother. A mother that it was never destined to have…

Sakura got off the bed and walked towards the sliding glass doors, opened it and raised her hand into the sun. It was setting, and in a few short minutes, it will completely disappear, leaving Sakura to be engulfed by the darkness again.

But she didn't care; all she wanted was her child. "My baby…" she said in a hoarse voice. "My child" she repeated, now over the concrete balcony and onto the roof. Making her way towards the voice she longed to never forget. Step by step she walked towards the slowly disappearing sun and the rapidly fading call of her child.

She ran… she ran and ran towards it, but never caught it as the sun was gone; she was in total agony because she couldn't catch it, not even when she stepped off the edge of the roof and fell… and landed on the cold, cold earth…

Droplets of scarlet coursed from her, but all she felt… was numb. Not even realizing the crimson tears falling from her eyes rolling down her blood drained face…

Even when unconscious she wept, she wept for her child, she wept for her lover's family, she wept for her dead mother, but most of all she wept because she was blissful that she was finally going to heaven and hold her child in her arms… and for once… be happy…

Patrick : O.o Cliffy… isn't it… Muahahaha… (talking to his sock puppets)

Melody : You know sometimes I think Patrick is even more demented than Fujitaka.

Erica : Totally… (looks at the readers) Oh and guys don't forget to review!

If you guys don't get it, Sakura fell from the second floor of Syaoran's mansion


	15. Do you believe this is the last chapter?

**Chapter 14**

**Melody: Sigh… **

**Erica: What happened to him?**

**Patrick: (Hiding in random corner being dark and depressed)**

**Melody: Long story short, angry reviewers…**

**Fake Wings**

Shine…

Bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love

Sweet morning light

Wait for me the you've gone much farther

Too far…

Syaoran's POV

Watching Sakura lay on the bed, a millions questions run through my mind. Like why must she suffer so much, why can't she be happy, why couldn't it be me lying on the bed…

Sakura's suffered too much, much more than any human being should ever go through. Why must God do this to her?

My hands crushed the single red rose I bought for her, that was, before I found her lifeless body on the ground…

The thorns drew my blood, but my blood was nothing compared to hers…

Something rolled off my eyes…

Tears…

Was I crying?...

I don't know… I don't know anything…

I swore before… To protect Sakura, to never let hurt her… like I did to her…

But time and time again, her blood shed, her tears wept… and all because of me…

My blood stained hand gently caressed her tear streaked cheek,

Once again…

Once again…

I have failed you…

Sakura…

Sakura…

Once again…

Once again I beg for your forgiveness… Once again I beg for you take hold of my hand… Once again I beg for you to open your eyes… to let me look into the sunset together with you, one last time, before I say goodbye…

I love you…

I love you…

I love you…

The words are right, but the sentence means so little… so little compared to what I feel for you…

The sun sets and rises again, and another day passes by without you in my life…

And I start to think…

When are you going to wake up?...

When will you come back to me?...

Will you ever wake up?...

Every second of every minute of every day… I ask myself… whispering to myself… afraid to make a sound, in case I miss and fail to hear, your frail voice, calling me…

I brought another rose today…

Today…

A year since you've left me…

A year… since I left you…

I found a red rose today…

A blood red rose…

Growing in nothing but snow…

Pure white snow…

Blood in the Snow…

"Sakura… Do you remember?... The first time we met?" I whispered into her ear, "We were barely older than 11. I saw you, among all your friends… among the snow… And I fell in love with you…"

I smiled for a while, remembering the first time I truly laid eyes on her, before all the catastrophes. "It was your birthday, I remember. My father went to see your family. You probably don't recall, but yes, you've met my father before".

"I remember how I hid behind a tree to look at you, I remembered how I blushed when you saw me and I got so nervous that I slipped and fell into the snow… It was so cold… But then I heard you giggle and you came to me, even though you had no idea who I was. I was a complete stranger to you, but you gave me your scarf, and wrapped it around me neck".

"I wish everything was as easy like back then. Puppy love, love letters, blushes; I wish everything was as innocent as they were before. So you wouldn't have gone through everything you did…".

"Have you ever wondered, why our lives came out the way it is? Do you believe and somewhere along our past, something happened that would decide what our lives will become?"

"I do.".

"Because it happened to me… twice…".

"I fell in love with you… twice… Sakura Kinomoto…".

Sakura… You've been sleeping for three years…

Why won't you wake up?

I looked out the window. It was snowing again…

I touched her face, she was so cold…

I took out the scarf she gave to me so long ago and wrapped it around her neck and placed my hands on her cheeks trying to warm her cold body.

But unconsciously, I started to cry…

Drop after drop of tear dripped from my eyes… and onto her face…

"Sakura!... Sakura!... Please wake up!..." I cried out… for the first time since you left me. Gently shaking your head, wishing, hoping for you to wake up…

"Sakura! Wake up! Please… open your eyes… Open your eyes… so I can see your beautiful emerald green eyes… open your eyes so I can see your beautiful smile… open your eyes so we can get married and have beautiful children together…".

"Sakura I need you! Wake up!... Wake up…" I relentlessly cried. Tears pouring out of my eyes…

Nothing…

Nothing…

Her face held nothing…

I screamed in sadness, sadness bottled up inside of me for so long… Holding her limp body so close to mine as I wept into her shoulder.

The snow keeps on falling…

And time keeps on going…

And the single red rose continues to wither day by day…

But it doesn't mean a thing to me… All I wanted was to be with her… To be with the one I loved…

But not even that I can do…

And then….

And then…

I heard her voice,

I felt her move,

And I removed myself from her to stare into her eyes.

I was so happy, my tears kept on coming. But everything stopped…

Everything stopped… when I heard her say…

"Who are you?".

I stared… My whole being shocked to no end as I struggle to get up, knocking over the vase. It crashed… sending the red rose flying among the shattered pieces of glass…

I grabbed hold of her shoulders, and shook her. Asking her over and over again who I was and did she remember me…

But all she did was look at me in fear…

I backed away…

And looked at her… my heart crushed…

The red rose left on the floor,

Forgotten…

**Feel free to throw your virtual rocks at me. After I read the reviews I got so depressed that I decided to change the entire remaining course of the story. **

**It's been three years since Sakura's attempted suicide and during that time Fujitaka has already been sentenced to death… So he's out of the story so basically, no courtroom drama… More detail on the later chapters.**


	16. Doki Doki Waku Waku

**Dah Dum! This is the last chapter dudes and dudets! but then… **

**Here comes the final blow…**

* * *

**- XOXOXOX -**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" 

"I wish for nothing more"

"Are you sure you're ready? You just woke up, you should rest for a while and think it over".

"I'm ready… believe me".

* * *

- XOXOXOX -

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy. Look at what I found!", a little boy, barely older than 4 with a tuff of fiery red for hair smiled brightly at a beautiful woman. His little hands held a single pure white seashell. 

Sakura smiled equally bright back at her son and went down to her knees so she could rub off the dirt on his cheek and stroke his red bangs away from his electric blue eyes. To her, Winchester was the greatest, most beautiful thing that happened to her. His happy go lucky attitude, his innocent and polite demeanor, his energy, his bright smile, red hair and blue eyes. Not even the scenery of the sea on that beautiful sunny day could compare.

"Here mommy, take it" he said, holding it out to her, urging her to take it, and she did. "I'm going to get lots and lotssss of them so we can put them in the aqua..aquary…aquaaa…"

"Aquarium honey…". She laughed at her son's cuteness.

"Right. We can put them in the aquarium with all the fishys. That way, we'll be happy and the fishys will be happy too!".

"Of course honey. You want some help?".

"Umm!"

"Let's go!" she held onto her little boy's hand as they strolled down the beach, picking up seashells. Unaware that somewhere, someone was watching them.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming_

* * *

Syaoran smiled as he saw Sakura pick up the laughing Winchester away from a crab. Up on the cliff where they couldn't possibly know he was there, he watched the two of them, day by day… day by day… since they moved into their little beach house in a secluded bay with a perfect view of the sea.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He watched over them, like a guardian angel, even though in his heart, he really wanted to be there…together with them. To grow old with Sakura, to watch Winchester grow up, to have a family with the only person he had ever loved…

_Don't want to close my eyes__  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

But he couldn't… She didn't remember him… not anymore… She couldn't remember… not anything…

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Maybe it was better this way, maybe it was supposed to come out this way, perhaps it really was better for all of them if their unwritten story ended this way….

Sakura no longer remembers all the painful memories, all the tragedies, all the tears…Now, she can finally live, surrounded by the happiness she truly deserves…

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
_

_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered

"Do you think this is really the best way?... Not letting her know?..." Yelan spoke softly behind him.

"She's happier this way". Syaoran replied, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

"And you? Are you happy?"

"It doesn't matter…".

"What is wrong with you Syaoran? What have you become? I didn't raise you to be like this. Sakura is the love of your life and she down there right now!" Yelan pointed at her.

"You should be running down there right now, holding her, kissing her, loving her…" her voice intense and pierced through every never in his body.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"I do love her!" Syaoran yelled back. "You have no idea how much I miss her! You don't know how much it tears me up inside to not be with her! You can't possibly understand just how much I wish she could remember!". He said, blinking back his tears, looking into his mother's eyes which were also glistening with tears.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Syaoran, you've sacrificed too much… Even letting her adopting that child".

"Sakura's, Sakura has her son now… She doesn't need a hero anymore, she doesn't need a lover, nor me…".

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this_

"Did she say that she loathed you? Did she say that she wanted to leave it all behind? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe she wanted to remember? Make her remember. Show her once again, just how much she means to you, just how much you meant to her…" Yelan said with her back turned towards Syaoran's, walking to the car.

_I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Syaoran couldn't answer. He knew he was a coward; a hopeless, pitiful coward afraid of confronting his past lover. But it wasn't that easy; it never had been for them. Ever single time he tried to think of what to say to her, it was as if his vocabulary shrank. How could he pour out the love, the attraction, the affection he had toward her for all those years with just words? No, he couldn't. He needed something more… he needed… a memory…

"Syaoran, just so you know" Yelan said before stepping into the car, the door already opened by the driver. "I do understand… How it feels separated from someone you love"

"Mother…".

"Goodbye…".

Watching the car fade into the distance, he soon turned his attention back to Sakura one last time.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

Walking down the cliff with his hands in his pocket, warming them as the sun was setting on the endless horizon; he started to reminisce of the past, something he did a lot lately. So many loved ones were lost in his quest for revenge and even though he got his vengeance in the end. It didn't taste as sweet as he thought it would, nor did it bring him any satisfaction.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Funny how people only grasp after letting go, only love after heartbreak, only cry after the pain goes numb… He wished he knew then what he knew now. Revenge was never important, it never could have brought anyone happiness, but the one thing that could have, he lost…

Every story has an ending, sometimes they are happy, sometimes they sad, sometimes, they are full of suspense, sometime they are full of tragedies, but most of the time… they're just a new beginning…

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

Because when you experience that moment… that one brief moment where you look into your lovers eyes, and know that everything has been forgiven. You're thankful just to be under the same sky.

"Syaoran…"

And so it is… our story ends here…

**For those who haven't figured it out yet, the conversation at the beginning of this chapter was Sakura talking about adopting Winchester(weird name I know, but it was either that or Willy) with Tomoyo. The song I don't Wanna Miss a Thing belongs to Aerosmith. **

**Ah… … I can't believe this story is done! Seems like yesterday, when we got our first review… and our first flame… But hey, easy come easy go. Thanks to all the CCS fans who read this story and for all the help. And for the toleration you had for us amateurs. Hehehe… **

**So this is it! **

**Signing out for the last time.**

**Love, **

**Erica / Melody / Patrick**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
